


Coming Back To You

by ClairDeLune316



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/pseuds/ClairDeLune316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of the new school year at the Seville High School and James Rodríguez finds himself very happy. Happy because this year he is not a freshman anymore. And that means he can finally apply for the school football team. At the Seville High School freshmen can't apply for the school football team, so James is more than pleased that he has the Freshman's year over him. He really pities the Freshmen because they can't apply for the team, but then, a Freshman gets into the team. James finds himself very angry, because he had to wait the whole year, and Neymar just walks in there and gets the place. And what makes him even more mad is the fact that the certain Freshman won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest THANK YOU goes to my beautiful lovely amazing wonderful best friend AmorLeader68. She helped me with this fanfic so much. It was actually her idea to make this fic a High School AU, and she helped me with this when I felt like I was getting too lost in it. So, the biggest thank you goes to her :)

James Rodríguez was walking towards the Seville high school, slowly but surely, with a little grin on his face. Today was the first day of another school year, and he was happy he wasn't a freshman anymore, because that meant that he could finally apply for the school football team.

He couldn't wait for today to finally come. He felt such a desire to prove himself on the school pitch. James craved for this day the whole summer break!

The audition was today, right after all the classes he had, and when he had woken up this morning there already were chills running all over his back!

And then another wave of excitement ran through his whole body as he was walking towards his school, sure he will succeed. He felt it in his bones. 

At the thought his grin widened, and his walking quickened. He still did not understand how it was possible that football could give him such waves of joys running through his whole body and mind. He just loved the game.

As he got closer to the main entrance, he heard a voice behind him calling his name. He turned around to see the very one and only Cristiano Ronaldo waving and grinning at him. James grinned back and waited for him to approach him and throw his huge arm around his shoulders.

He and Cris were good friends, and to James, Cris was something like an older brother, and to Cris he was something like a little brother. James saw it in Cris' protectiveness over him.

„Hey, man!“ the Senior said enthusiastically as they together entered their school, the pleasantly cool air of the main hall, not at all similar to the too warm breeze outside, giving him a different kind of chills.

„Are you ready for today's audition? “ Cris asked with a happy smile on his face, looking in front of him, scanning people around them. His friend had been as excited as James about the whole thing, repeating how big support James will be for their team.

James nodded, but then realized that Cris probably did not see him, so he better said an excited „yes!“ instead.

„Good, because I want you in our team, bud.“ Cris said, still grinning. They were walking to their lockers, and as they walked, it surprised James again that he was friends with Cristiano Ronaldo.

He still wasn't sure how that had happened, but he was glad it had. He would never want to miss the opportunity to have such a great friend as Cris was.

Most of the school saw Cris as an arrogant, popular and proud prick who was excellent at football, and most of the girls wanted to bang him because of his looks, but James knew that there was much more under the surface. 

Cris was actually a patient and good listener, and was always here for the ones he loved and the ones who were close to his heart. He always cracked the best jokes and almost always goofed around, trying to make all of his friends laugh, and he was one of the most loyal people James had ever met in his life.

James smiled to himself. He was really happy to be one of those who actually knew Cristiano.

After a while of walking through the crowded hall full of thousands of different faces talking and laughing, they finally approached their lockers.

Cris took his arm off of James' shoulders and walked to his locker that was just three lockers away from James' one.

James opened his locker and put his backpack in it, taking just a book and a notebook with him for his first class. He then walked to Cris again.

Cris was smiling as he was picking his books, and that was a bit strange to James. All of their friends always said that Cristiano was all grumpy on the first day of school, because he was forced to see the-one-who-better-not-be-mentioned-in-front-of-Cris again, the whole ten months five days a week.

Their friends said that he always complained about seeing Leo. And now Cris was all sunny and smiley faces.

But the hatred part between Leo and Cristiano was for sure true. Or at least from Cris towards Messi. James saw that himself. He actually never understood his friend's hatred for Leo Messi, and he never understood why it was so important to Cris that he had to be better at football than Leo. Especially when Leo seemed he didn't care about that, he just played the game him and Cris both loved. He really did not seem to care about all that „rivalry“ other students of the Seville High School always put between them. And to be honest, James never thought Leo was better at football than Cris.

„Cris?“ James started, hesitating a little. He was not sure if he should bring that topic up.

„Yeah?“ Cris asked, eyes scanning his books, trying to find the one he needed before they both headed up to their classes.

James waited, and just as Cris' eyes left his books and looked up at his friend, the one-who-better-not-be-mentioned-in-front-of-Cris appeared next to them, passing by with his laughing and noisy friends, but the one-who-better-not-be-mentioned-in-front-of-Cris remained quiet and shyly smiling as always.

Cris' grin disappeared as soon as he saw his classmate walking next to them, and the grumpy expression found its place on Cris' face immediately.

James just shook his head with a small smile and decided he would let that topic go.

„Hey, man!“

„Olla!“

„Hey, buds!“

„Olla, guys!“

James heard voices shouting at them from behind and he saw Cris grinning again. He turned around to see their closest friends heading towards them. James shot a bright smile their way.

As soon as they approached them, all of them threw themselves on them, hugging them and laughing as always.

James was still not sure how he had ended up in this group of people. They were all Seniors, and they all took him in as a little brother.

Sergio Ramos ruffled his hair and shot them all a wide bright smile. „Who's ready to win all of this year's matches?“

„Us! We'll kick their asses!“ “Hala Seville High!“ They all screamed, and James felt another wave of excitement. He couldn't wait to be a part of this team. He wanted it so badly it physically hurt.

James looked around the main hall meanwhile his friends were excitedly talking about this year's football season. They were all determined to win as many matches as possible, just as James was. He noticed a few new faces and the first and only thing that came to his mind was: freshmen. God, he was so happy he wasn't a freshman anymore, and he really pitied those who would want to join the school football team. Their school had this stupid rule of freshmen not being allowed into the team. That's why he had to wait the whole year. The whole year!

James brought his attention back to his friends when the school bell rang.

They all said theirs „See ya all later!“ „See you at the football pitch!“  „Try not to get expelled on the first day! “ and were slowly leaving the spot next to Cris' locker.

James felt his hair get ruffled once again and he turned around to see Cris smiling and waving in his direction, already heading to his class with Sergio and Marcelo by his side. The rest of them went to their classes as well, all in different directions.

James waved back and smiled at them all before heading to his class, just to be welcomed by the cheers of his classmates.

...

James was stretching on the school football pitch with many others who wanted to join the school team.

Cris and the whole football team were running in circles around the whole pitch, as their Coach had told them to, the team captain Iker Casillas in the front, then Leo Messi behind him and Cris just slightly behind Leo. James could see the piercing look Cris was giving Messi's back as they ran.

James just shook his head, not understanding it at all. Wasn't the most important thing here that they all played the game they loved? And even their so called rivalry, to James it wasn't even real. It was just a word to describe their relationship about which nobody knew a thing, because there was no relationship between them. They were just classmates, and that was all. He really did not understand the need of other students to describe it, to put between them something that wasn't even there. It seemed that the whole school wanted them to compete. But James just did not get it, because apparently, Leo didn't care what the others thought, he was just playing football, and Cris wanted desperately to be the best. Or better said, to win over Messi.

James shook his head again. He turned his gaze away from the running footballers, and brought his attention back to his stretching and preparing.

To be honest, he started feeling a little bit nervous, and the nervousness was getting bigger and bigger with every passing second that brought him closer to the audition, but he knew better to not to show anything on himself. He knew he could do this, and he knew he was good enough.

But as he looked around all the faces that were here with him with high hopes, his stomach felt sick for a brief moment.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind, concentrated to the feel of the grass underneath him, to the sun shining and the light warm breeze running around him when someone punched him in the arm and that was when he opened them again. He saw his classmate and friend Raphael smiling at him, but with the question very clear in his eyes.

„Hey, James, what's wrong? For a second it looked like you were going to puke.“ Raphael said, concern visible on his face and audible in his voice as well.

„Nothing, just a bit nervous.“ James said and smiled at his friend. Raphael looked at him suspiciously, but after a moment when James didn't say anything more, he went back to stretching.

James was surprised when something stung him inside. He bit his lip. He had told him the truth, so why did he feel like a liar?

He scanned the familiar faces again, not helping but think that there were just too many of them, when he saw one that was completely new to him.

James looked at the tall and thin boy, stretching and smiling, showing all his pearly white teeth, a hand running through his black hair,and that was when he noticed that the boy had a mohawk. He looked at him for a few seconds more, and when he didn't recognize him, he found himself with a statement that the boy must have been a freshman.

James suddenly felt sorry for him. The boy probably didn't know that freshmen couldn't apply for the school team. Poor guy, he looked so excited just to hear from the Coach that he couldn't play with the team because he was a freshman. He reminded him a little bit of himself.

With one last shake of his head he went back to stretching, just when their Coach arrived.

They all stood up, ready to prove themselves, and James felt a sudden need to be the best, to prove himself and to show their Coach that he really belonged there. He knew that this was just a school team, but for him football was almost everything. He felt a sudden wave of self-confidence running through his whole body, and he wasn't afraid anymore.

While they were standing in a line, the Coach sent the whole football team home, except for the team captain. Cris and all of their friends shouted his name from the other side of the pitch, waving him excitedly and showing him thumbs up. James laughed, but blushed so much he was sure he was as red as a tomato.

After the team had left, Coach Luis Enrique said a few words, wishing them a good luck and thanking them for coming. Then the show had started.

 

They started with the penalty kicks.

All the boys were trying to score the goal, trying to outsmart the goalkeeper, which wasn't easy because Iker Casillas was one of the best goalkeepers James had ever seen. He saw him on many of the school matches catching the ball like its target was his hands. Like it was something automatic to him.

He was watching the other students trying to score, and a few of them did, a few of them didn't. With the time passing by watching other boys trying to score made James feel a bit anxious. With every goal his self-confidence fell, but he tried to keep a cold head.

After a while, it was his turn. When the Coach called his name, he felt chills running all over his back when he stood behind the ball. He was nervous, yeah, but he won't let it destroy his chance. He had to score this goal.

He tried to not think about it. He just kept still for a while, standing there, feeling the breeze on his face, running through his hair. He breathed in deeply, this all felt like hours long, but he knew in reality it was really just a few seconds.

Suddenly James felt his body moving, his muscles working, and then the touch of his foot on the ball. He kicked with his left leg and was piercing the right corner of the net with his eyes, trying to make Iker think he would kick in the right direction. He watched the ball fly through the air, trying to get through the goalkeeper who already jumped, although in the wrong direction. James watched it all with eager eyes, his heart beating fast.

And then, it happened. The ball touched the net, and the goalkeeper ended up on the ground with empty hands.

James had never felt this relieved before. He relieved a deep breath he was holding in for what felt like eternity, pretty uncomfortable and tense eternity, and then a huge smile spread across his face when he heard the shouting behind him. His classmates/friends were shouting his name with joy, and James found himself in the arms of Raphael,who was laughing while he was saying: „I knew you could do this, man!“

James laughed with him and then let go of him to high five Lucas Vázquez, and wished him good luck because it was his turn now.

Lucas did score too, and was also welcomed back into the line with happy shouting of his name.

James stood there, happy, watching the others taking their turns, but still knowing that this wasn't over. This was just a start. But still, it was a freaking good start and it made him feel like he could do anything in that moment.

But the feeling disappeared when he saw the Mohawk boy stepping behind the white line, just about to kick the ball.

_What is he doing here? He is a freshman! He has nothing to do here....Maybe Coach doesn't know...No, that is bullshit. Maybe he is not a freshman._

Maybe James just never noticed him....But that was highly improbable. James noticed people. He noticed everything. And he was sure he wouldn't miss this face even in a crowd full of thousands of people...So, what was he doing here?

But his confusion disappeared when he saw the boy scoring a goal, and saw a huge smile spreading on his lips, his eyes full of joy. He didn't get that, why was he even here when he was a freshman? Maybe him being here was just a mistake....Again, James felt sorry for the guy, especially when he saw that happy grin on his face.

...

The audition was finally over, and James found himself standing next to Raphael by his right and Lucas by his left, filled with nervous feeling he didn't know why he was feeling, because he did well. But the other guys did well, too, and all of the sudden their goals made him feel a bit insecure. They were all good. James wasn't the only one wanting desperately to get into the team, and he surely wasn't the only one that was good enough.

All the boys were standing in a line again, the sun still shining on them, the sky clear and light blue, everyone at least a little bit nervous, waiting for Coach to say the names of everyone who had passed.

The audition was long, it took more time than expected, because there were just too many boys, and the fact made James' stomach sick even more. There was a bunch of Sophomores (counting him), and dozen Juniors trying their luck the second time.

„Okay, boys. I have the results, and I'm gonna say the names of the ones that passed. But don't be sad if I won't say your name, you can always try the next year.“ Coach said, a light smile on his lips. He scanned every single one of the boys with his piercing, deep brown eyes before turning his gaze to a paper in his hands, reading the names.

„Lucas Vázquez,“ was the first name he said and he heard Lucas relieving a deep breath next to him. James smiled at him wildly, happy for his friend, clapping him proudly on the shoulder, Raph hugging him.

„Marc Bartra“  Coach said again and James heard a low yes just a few metres away from him. Others laughed quietly at the boy, but neither of them could hide the nervousness in their voices. James did not laugh. He was happy for the guy, he really was, but he envied him.

„Sergi Roberto,“ was another name the man had said, and James started to feel more than a little bit nervous. Yes, he was happy for his classmates and other boys from the third grade, but he couldn't help the nervousness spreading all over his body.

„Raphael Varane.“

He saw Raphael next to him relieve a deep breath and his whole body wasn't as tense as it was just a few seconds ago anymore. James hugged him, smiling at him brightly, while Lucas high-fived him.

„Jordi Masip.“

James's palms started sweating **.**

„Sandro Ramirez.“

James suppressed his breathing.

„Sergi Samper.“

Oh, shit. Didn't he do well?? Oh, fuck **.**

„Rafinha.“

Oh, fuck. He fucked up. He surely messed up.

„James Rodríguez.“

_What? Did he just say my name?_

Luca and Raph were already hugging him from both sides, and James laughed a loud laugh. Yeah! Fuck yeah! He did it!!!! He did it!!!!

All three of them were laughing happily, and James just couldn't believe it. Everything around him suddenly seemed like blurred out, he wasn't listening anymore. He was too busy being overwhelmed by the wave of happiness that his name had brought him.

He felt his whole body relax, even if it was sore from all the playing and proving himself onto the pitch, but he wasn't as tense as he had been just a few seconds before.

Yes!!!!!

_A Dios mío!!!_

He got into the football team!!! He was a part of the Sevilla High now! Finally! After a year of waiting!!!!

James felt waves of joys hitting him uncontrollably, and when his friends stopped hugging him, he started paying attention again.

„And finally,“ their Coach said, „Neymar.“

James didn't hear or see any reaction, so he couldn't put the name to the face. But he simply didn't care right now. He was so happy he did this that the smile stayed on his face, frozen. He just couldn't believe it! He was a part of the school football team! Finally! After a year-long waiting he finally was a part of the team. He has never felt this proud before.

But suddenly he remembered the Mohawk boy, and how disappointed he must've felt. He felt sorry for him, knowing the disappointment first hand, but he was so happy that his empathy didn't last long.

James looked around. He saw lots of disappointed faces and a few smiling. James was smiling too, although he couldn't help a little self-reproach. He felt a little bit guilty for his smiling when there were so many faces frowning or with simply sad expressions. But James still could not stop the smile.

And how could he? After a whole year of waiting!!!!!

They all went to the lockers to change when Raphael jumped on him. „We did it!!!! Finally!!!“  he shouted into James' ears, and if he wasn't so happy he would squint a little at the loud sound, his ears hurting. But now, he couldn't care less.

When they were leaving school and heading home, he saw the Mohawk boy walking and smiling. Happy smiling. James frowned. Why was he smiling? He didn't get into the team, so why was he smiling? Shouldn't he be at least a little bit disappointed? Maybe the game didn't mean that much to him....Maybe.....Anyway, who cares?

James said bye to Raphael and Lucas, happily heading home and dialling Cris' number on his phone to tell him his awesome news.

 


	2. Chapter 2

James was walking with Raphael and Lucas towards their lockers in the main hall when the familiar huge arm was thrown over his shoulders.

„Hey, champion! What's up? Looking forward to the training?“ Cris asked with his usual grin on his face, now walking with James, Raphael and Lucas.

James blushed a little at the nickname, but answered with a bright smile: „Of course! Can't wait to kick your ass onto the pitch!“

Cris just laughed and ruffled his hair. At first it irritated James when they all did that, but he soon realized that there was no point in telling them to stop it, because apparently the Seniors hadn't seemed to stop it. That was the price he paid for being taken as a little brother to them all.

„You wish, teddy bear!“ Cris said, laughing and James wished Cris had not called him that.

„Wait-what? A teddy bear?“ Lucas asked, clearly trying to suppress a burst of laughing. James just glared at him.

„Yes, a teddy bear,“ Cris said with a pointed voice, still smiling. „All the girls want to go out with him, because he is such a teddy bear. They are sure that this boy here has innocent intentions.“

If James was blushing earlier, he was surely looking like his cheeks were on fire right now. He glared at Cris, who was laughing hard at him.

„Awww c'mon, Rodríguez! You know I mean well!“ Cris shouted, now trying to hug the smaller man, but James got out of his grip. „Yeah, yeah. Whatever.“ He said, frowning at Raph and Lucas, who were smiling at them with raised eyebrows.

They continued walking and Cris' arm ended up again on James' shoulders.

„How's the training, though? Is it hard?“ Raphael asked Cris with pure interest after a moment, breaking the silence that practically wasn't even there, since they were walking through the always crowded main hall.

„I don't think so. But you have to be at least a little bit fit if you want to survive it. Coach wants us to win as many matches as possible, so, yeah, the training is hard, but when you get used to that, it won't be that hard as at the start.“ Cris said, still smiling.

Raph and Lucas just nodded and then after a few steps they got to their lockers.

It felt like they were still freshmen. The Seville high team was new to them, and he was sure that some of the players will treat them like like ones.

 „Okay, _mi amigos_ , I'm gonna go. See ya all at the training.“ Cris said and winked at them all, the famous cocky grin forming on his face as he was slowly leaving them. James just sighed with a smile and shook his head. Cris and his reputation.

He opened his locker to change the books as well as his friends, when he looked around the hall again. And that was when he noticed the Mohawk boy laughing, passing him by with a group of his freshmen friends.

_He has a nice laugh._

James promptly shook his head and turned his eyes to his locker again.

...

 

James was standing on the school football pitch alongside with Raph and Lucas, Cris with Sergio, Marcelo, Pepe, Gareth and Iker standing next to them, Cris glaring at Leo who was standing opposite them, stretching and laughing with his buddies Gerard Pique, Luis Suarez, Rafinha and Andres Iniesta, completely ignoring the people around them.

However, this time Cris wasn't the only one who was glaring. This time, James was glaring, too. And he was glaring at the certain freshman of whom he thought he had a nice laugh just a few hours ago, standing with Messi's group, laughing and acting like he actually belonged there. What was he doing here? He was a freshman! James couldn't help but think that this time he found his voice really annoying.

What was he doing here? And why was he wearing the training clothes? Why was he here with them?

James had started glaring at him the first time he saw him in their locker room, changing into the white T-shirt and dark blue shorts and he hadn't stopped yet. What was he thinking he was doing?

He was glaring so much that his eyes hurt, but he couldn't help it. What was he doing here??

James decided he would rather start stretching finally, and turned his gaze away from the freshman kid, sure the Coach would eventually do something about that. His presence here wasn't fair, the other freshmen, present or past would do anything just to be here, and here he was, stretching and laughing like it was nothing.

James scoffed. Who the kid thought he was?

The coach arrived just as a few minutes had passed, again with hands full of papers.  All of them stood up immediately, ready to start training.

„Okay, first thing first,“ the Coach said like to himself, with eyes scanning the papers.

When he finally looked at all the boys standing on the white line, he started: „Okay, first of all, I got some news.“

The Coach pointed then at the annoying freshman kid, who walked out of the line and stood next to Coach. What was happening?

James was confused and had no idea what was going on, but he was sure he didn't like it. He glared at the annoying kid again, ignoring the pain in his eyes.

„This, gentlemen, is Neymar. He is just a freshman, and all of us know that you can't join our team when you're a freshman. But here Neymar, is an exception.“ The Coach stated and was interrupted by the happy shouts of Messi's group.

James felt anger in himself boiling. This couldn't be the thing he was thinking it was. No way. No.

„As some of us might have noticed yesterday, Neymar was on the audition too, and he proved himself to me that regardless he is a freshman, he is very talented and so I allowed him into the team.“

James stood there open mouthed. What the fuck? What the fuck was happening?

What?

That was the end for him. He officially hated the kid. Who the fuck did he think he was?

Very talented. Yeah. Right.

What did just happen?

What the fuck was that?

James kept asking himself these kind of question when he watched Neymar going back to the line of boys, standing next to Messi, who patted him proudly on the tiny shoulder.

What was that????

James just could not believe it. He had been waiting the whole fucking year so he could finally join the team, and this kid just walked here and got the place??? James did not even get a chance to prove himself last year!!! This was just so unfair!!! To him, and to all the freshmen now, before him and the ones that were just about to come. What the hack????

James couldn't believe it. Just. No. No. This did not happen.

„Okay, boys! Let's start!“ Coach's shouting brought him back from his thoughts, and he did not even realize that he was already running around the pitch glaring at smiling happy Neymar. How much did James wish that he could just wash away the annoying satisfied smile off of his face!

The whole running he was glaring at him angrily, sure he must've gotten red in the face. Neymar was running next to Messi, who was smiling modestly as always, together with Piqué and Suárez, Iniesta behind them. James was behind Iniesta with Raphael by his left side and Cris by his right side, and Pepe, Marcelo and Sergio right behind them. The team captain Iker in the front as always.

After a while, James noticed that Cris was getting quicker and quicker, glaring at Messi, and surely trying to get in front of him. And that was when James realized he finally understood Cris' hatred for Leo Messi. He just couldn't bear the thought that someone had outrun him.  That was the exact same emotion he felt towards Neymar.

...

 

The whole training was about glaring and competing. James just shook his head. Why did he care so much? Why did he feel like Neymar had outrun him? But, at least he wasn't as obvious as Cris and Leo.

When they were running and Cris tried to get in front of Messi, Leo did not let him and after a few seconds the run had turned into a race between those two. Cris kept glaring at Leo, his cocky grin on, trying to angry Leo, but that did not work out, because Leo was just running, not letting Cris get in front of him and completely ignoring his face. He was so focused that James thought Cris would go crazy over the guy.

Meantime Cris was trying to angry Leo to the over boiled point, James was glaring at Neymar so hard he thought his eyeballs would fall out of his head. Really, his eyes hurt so much. But he wasn't surprised, he had been glaring at the guy since they were in the locker room.

James thought he should really stop and focus on his training, but that was just so hard not to glare at him, especially since he was so angry he felt like the volcano inside of him was just about to explode.

He shook his head again, today maybe the millionth time, but he didn't care. He needed to distract himself. He couldn't just glare at Neymar the whole training.

James bit his lower lip as he came to one conclusion. He was about to do the same as Cris. He was determined to prove that he WAS better.  So, the whole training, he was trying to get ahead of Neymar with everything. With the run, with the practicing, with playing football.

When Coach had split them all into two teams, he was so glad that Neymar wasn't his teammate, because that way he at least had some excuse for always running into Neymar and taking the ball away from him every time he got it.

Most of the time it did not work out, and that made James even angrier. But he wasn't surprised by that, he was playing with a hot head. And when Neymar took the ball away from him, he thought he would throw the ball right into his proud face.

James looked around at his teammates and the boys at the other end of the pitch, determined that he had to score a goal. He had to prove himself. He had to prove that he was better.

When the ball got to his feet from Marcelo from the right side of the pitch, he didn't hesitate. He was running with it like his own life depended on it. He could see around him all the players of the other team, trying to take the ball away from him.

That was so much not gonna happen.

He felt the excitement and the pressure even in his veins, and he started running even quicker. He was getting closer and closer to the net, carefully and quickly, avoiding all the players, the ones in his team running in front of him so he could kick the ball their direction when all the other players were basically almost jumping on him, trying to get the ball away. But he didn't kick the ball away. This was his goal, his moment, his chance to show the Coach what the team had been missing the whole year.

For a brief moment he caught a knowing smile on Cris' face, and James knew he could do this.

He got closer and the only thing  separating the ball and the net was the goalkeeper. Marc was looking at the ball, concentrating, but James just smirked. The goalkeeper was too nervous to catch the ball, that was obvious.

He noticed from his right side a body running to him, and he almost scoffed when he realized that it was Neymar. He will not let the annoying prick take his goal away from him.

James breathed in deeply and kicked the ball before Neymar could get to him. He was watching it with suppressed breath, and almost jumped when the ball flew over Marc's huge palms and touched the net. He felt Neymar bump into him, not able to slow his running in time, hearing the soft „sorry“ from him and recieving a shy smile. James did his best to not to glare at him and focused rather on his teammates running to him, hugging him.

A huge victorious smile spread across his face. He did it!!!! He proved himself!!!! Now Neymar could go smiling to a corner!

James was so happy and looked around to see Cris smiling and smirking at him knowingly, the rest of the team hugging him and tapping his shoulder.

After the joy they went to their starting positions. James looked at the faces on the other side of the pitch from the midfield, smiling. Leo Messi was as focused as ever, and as cool as ever. He turned around to see Cris eyeing him. James laughed in his mind. Now he understood Cris perfectly. He looked at Neymar, who looked also cool, but the little disappointment in his eyes was obvious. Now who outran who?

James felt a victorious smirk forming on his face, suddenly full of confidence.

He proved himself. He outran the prick.

The rest of the game went well, James scoring once more, but this time completely ignoring the certain freshman. The match ended with a 3:2 for them, the two goals came from him and the other was Sergio's. The other team scored two times, the first time the goal came from Messi, second time from Suarez. In the end James didn't want to admit that one part of his happiness was because Neymar didn't score.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday morning when James was heading to one of his classes, biology, which he really did not like. He was walking through the crowded hall, trying to get to the lab door, not at all looking forward to the class.

He hated biology. It was so boring. And he was never able to remember all the facts he had learned for one exam when it was over. It was like it all flew away from his head. So, what was the point in learning so much when you couldn't remember one topic? It was useless and pointless for him.

He sighed when he reached the door, and through the tiny little window in it he could see Lucas waiting for him there sitting behind their desk.

He sighed again and was about to open the door, trying not to think about arthropods, which were their current topic to learn. He felt chills running all over his back, and this time it wasn't from the cool air of the hall. He hated everything that had more than four legs and was insect at the same time. Or insect in general. Well, except for butterflies. Butterflies were fine.

But suddenly he felt someone ran into him. He almost lost his balance, because that someone was clearly running and didn't spot him. And that someone was also laughing. And holding onto his arms.

When the smaller boy let go of James' arms and stood on his own legs, James felt his breath got half-way stuck in his throat. And the volcano in him woke up.

„Hey, sorry, man. I'm really sorry.“ Neymar laughed while he tried to articulate.

James almost scoffed, but rather remained quiet, giving the smaller boy just a nod.

„Hey, aren't you from the football team? You scored two goals yesterday!“ Neymar said suddenly ethusiatically, giving James a wide bright smile.

_He can keep his smiles for himself, prick._

Again, not trusting himself not to say something inapropriate, he just nodded.

„You were great!“ Neymar shouted . „I'm Neymar.“ He said again, still grinning, holding out his hand.

_Yeah, I know well who you are. The prick that got into the team a year earlier, because you are supposed to be such a talent._

James felt bitterness on his tounge, but he shook Neymar's hand.

_Prick. Prick. Prick._

„James,“ James said quietly, trying not to glare at the smaller boy, letting go of his hand immediately.

James watched him carefully. Neymar was still smiling, like the smile never left his face. He was looking at James with those big brown eyes full of joy, and he looked like an innocent, always happy puppy.

Well, who wouldn't be happy if they got  into the team A YEAR EARLIER while the others had to wait??? And let's face it, he did not score, he was not that good as the Coach thought he was. Maybe he would realize his mistake soon, hopefully.

_He should wait just like the others. He isn't any different from them._

He wasn't any different from James.

„Ney!!!“

„C'mon!“

James and Neymar both turned their gazes off of each other just to see two boys running towards Neymar, laughing.

Neymar's smile widened, if that was even possible, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

„Well, it was nice to meet you, James. Hopefully we can talk more another time.“ Neymar smiled at him and started running again.

James watched him run away, the two boys just flew around him, and James shook his head.

_Well, let's hope there will be no another time._

James sighed again, half angry now, half chilled like every morning, as he entered the biology lab.

 

...

 

„Sounds good?“ Cris asked as they were all eating lunch in the school dining hall. Cris suggested they all could go today to the local pizza place they all loved as a celebration for James, Raphael and Lucas being a part of the team finally.

„Yeah, of course it sounds good!“ Sergio said excitedly, ruffling James' hair. He was sitting next to him at his left side, at his right Raph and Cris opposite him, Pepe, Gareth, Marcelo, Iker and Lucas sat with them too, so they all took away one big table almost in the middle of the hall.

Cris looked at the three new members of the Sevilla High team, and they all nodded with bright smiles.

„But why today?“ Marcelo asked. „Why not on Friday? We could celebrate more on Friday.“

„Because,“ Cris started, „ such an event like this has to be celebrated immediately.“ Cris smirked.

„Right, right!“ Gareth interrupted him with a smirk on his face as well. „And Pique's party has nothing to do with it, right?“

Cris looked at him with fake-annoyed eyes.

„Yeah! The Pique's party!“ Sergio shouted as if he remembered that now. „It's on Friday!“

Cris frowned at them all. „I can't believe you all would assume that I-“

„So that's why we're celebrating today!“

„Please, stop making it such a big deal, you're all going there!“ Cris said defensively. „And besides, Pique said we can bring whoever we want, and those three are coming with us.“ Cris added, as if James, Lucas and Raphael wasn't there with them.

James was looking at his friends talking, as they were trying to pick up at Cris. He smiled at that.

„Of course we're taking them.“ Sergio said with a smile, patting James on his shoulder, and winking at Lucas and Raphael.

„Don't we get a say in this?“ Raph asked.

„Oh, look at him. It's cute how he thinks they have a choice,“ Gareth smiled at them with happy eyes.

„Gaz!“ Marcelo punched him playfully on the shoulder. „But yeah, you three have no other choice than to go with us.“ He said with a grin on his face.

James just smiled at that. He was really happy he was a part of this group. He found his best friends here.

The rest of the day went nicely, mainly because he was so looking forward to their litlle celebration and because he didn't see Neymar once during the day either.

 

...

 

James was sitting between Lucas and Raphael in the local pizza place with Cris, Sergio, Iker, Marcelo, Pepe and Gareth with them, all of them laughing so much he was sure that even people outside of the place had to hear them.

The place was really nice and made you feel like at home. The floor was wooden, and so were the tables and chairs here. On the walls were hanging black and white photos of people who were unknown to James, but he guessed that they were the owners of this place before Anastasia.

Anastasia was the oldest daughter of Pedro Ramirez, the owner before her, who was retired now. Ana inherited the whole place and decided to continue in her family's work. This place had been here for almost seventy years.

"Hi, boys!" Anastasia greeted them with a bright smile when they came.

"I thought you stopped liking pizza Sergio! You weren't here for a whole two weeks!"

Sergio smiled and hugged the older blonde woman. "Sorry, Annie. But you know, I gotta have pauses with your heavenly good food to keep these abs, " Sergio said jokingly, poking at his flat belly.

Anastasia punched him on the shoulder with a laugh. "What did I tell you about modesty young man?" She said, laughing.

"What? I work hard I can be proud a bit." Sergio smiled happily.

"If it was just a bit." Iker said, smirking at the smiling woman.

Sergio turned to him and showed him all of his bright white teeth, making all the boys laugh.

"Go, your table is ready." Annie said, pointing at heavy looking wooden and empty table. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks, Annie," they all said with wide smiles and then went to their table.

James liked that even if Anastasia was now the boss here, she never changed and stayed working there as a waitress.

She returned to them after a while, asking which pizzas they picked.

"Three pepperoni pizzas, please." Pepe said with a thankful smile.

Annie nodded and then smirked at them all, saying the pizza will be there in a minute.

They all got so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice Annie carrying their first pizza to them.

 

„No way! You didn't!“ Pepe said, half laughing.

„Yes, I did!“ Marcelo protested, laughing, with a little blush appearing on his cheeks.

„No. I don't believe you were drunkenly singing a serenade to Clarisse under her window, singing how much you love her, just to realize you were singing to her dad!“ Cris refused, laughing so hard he had to wipe a tear from his eye. „And completely drunk!“

Marcelo just shrugged, a smile never leaving his face.

„If it was just that!“ Gareth said, half laughing. „But you were singing about her stunning body and beautiful face to her dad! Sorry man, but I think the guy hates you forever now!"

Marcelo shrugged again. Since the first time James had seen him, he was determined to win his classmate's heart over. But, since the little incident, even the little conversation he had had with her disappeared completely. James thought Marcelo would be ruined, but his optimistic friend never gave up on his hopes.  James admired that on him.

"Oh, are you talking about Marcelo singing to Clarissa again?" Anastasia asked when she brought them their second pizza.

"Yes!" Pepe said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Och, give the boy rest! At least he's trying." Annie said, smiling supportingly at Marcelo. "I'm sure she'll realize what a sweetheart you are and fall for you completely very soon." She said, tapping Marcelo's shoulder. Marcelo grinned. He didn't need to hear anything more.

 

They were all laughing, slowly eating their delicious peperoni pizzas, when a small group of people, also laughing, entered the place. All of them turned to see who those people were, and that was when James' smile froze on his lips and then promptly disappeared.

Neymar was walking with his tiny arm thrown over Leo Messi's shoulders, laughing, and Piqué, Suárez, Rafinha and Iniesta laughing with them, and they were all heading to a small table next to theirs.

Oh, no.

They all quickly turned their gazes away from them and fake-focused on their pizza, when the invaders came to their table and saw them.

„Cris!“ Piqué called excitedly. „Didn't think I would see you here, man!“

Cris stood up and hugged Piqué when the tall, blue-eyed boy came to their table to say hi.

James was glaring at Neymar inconspicuously, seeing the younger boy giggling with Messi, his arm never leaving the Senior's shoulders. Suárez, Rafinha and Iniesta were already sat down and looking at the menu hungrily.

„...And we're going to the local pub just a few blocks away from here after the pizza,“ Piqué's words brought his attention back to their table. „Wanna come with us?“

Cris looked at them all, and so did James. Sergio was nodding furiously, which drew out a laugh from Iker, who shook his head in a yes, too.

„Maybe Clarissa will be there,“ Marcelo said with a smirk. Gareth just laughed and tapped the smirking boy on his shoulder.

James just shrugged as Cris' eyes came to him. Lucas and Raph nodded, too. So, the answer was obvious.

Any other time he would look forward to spend some time outside, but this time, knowing the-biggest-prick-of-all-the-pricks-that-had-ever-walked-the-Earth will be there too, well, he was not that much excited.

James looked at the next table again, where Messi and Neymar were already sat down too, and Messi was the one who was now giggling at something Neymar just said, because James saw that satisfied look in his eyes as he was watching Messi smile. Then Rafinha said some joke, because Neymar started laughing his ass off immediately. James shook his head. How could he ever think that this laugh was nice? He didn't understand.

He turned his gaze to Cris, who was still talking with Piqué about something, both of them smiling, but James could see how Cris' eyes were once at a time looking behind the tall blue-eyed Spaniard to the shyly smiling dark-eyed boy sitting next to Neymar. He had something in his eyes James could now easily identify with.

After a few seconds Piqué returned to other table and Cris sat down with them again. He joined the conversation with Iker and Sergio who were laughing at something. Gareth and Marcelo were setting up a plan How to win Clarissa's  heart.

James was laughing with Raph, Lucas and Pepe, but he wasn't enjoying the time outside as much as he was just a few minutes ago. And it was all just Neymar's fault.

…

They were walking through the Seville streets, sun was slowly setting, creating on the skies a play of blue, pink and gold.

They were all laughing and having great time, except for James having a little distraction from the fun.

The prick was walking with them, arm over Messi's shoulders, laughing and joking like he was a part of the team. Which he, sadly, was. It was so fucking unfair!!!! James hated the guy. And now the guy was having fun with them. Great.

James was walking with Cris by his left and Raph by his right. James saw how Cris was once at a time looking at Leo. Like he wanted to smash the smile off of his face, just like James was looking at Neymar.

"Ou! Not here! Get yourselves a room, please!" Pepe called at Sergio and Iker in the front.

Sergio was clinging onto Iker since they left the pizza place, and Iker had no problem reciprocating the touches.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't act like you're not enjoying the view!" Sergio called back.

"That's disgusting Ramos!" Pepe said. "I don't understand how you can put up with him, Iker."

"Well, I wish I knew that too!" Iker called back with Sergio still clinging onto his right shoulder, who as soon as he heard the words, fake-hurt punched Iker playfully onto the shoulder. Then he started clinging onto him some more.

James smiled at that. Last year they all were setting bets how long will it take those two to get finally together. They were so obvious! Everyone knew that all the cheek kissing and hugging wasn't just because they were best friends.

It almost seemed hopeless after six months their betting had started, but one day, on Friday when they won the game against Valencia High they all went celebrating, taking James, Raph and Lucas with them, and some of them got drunk. One of them was Sergio, who in the euphoria of alcohol didn't know what he was doing and at the disco kissed Iker on his lips.

It took them another week till they admitted their feelings, but clearly it was all worth the wait, because they have never seen their friends happier.

They kept walking through the familiar streets when they finally spotted the corner where a long line was already forming.

"Okay, guys, let's see if my connections will get us somewhere," Piqué said and walked by the crowd of people towards the man in black. Some of the teenagers started shouting at him to go to the end of the line, but Pique was ignoring them all, smiling and waving at the man in black.

When he approached him, they talked a bit and then Pique clapped the older man's shoulder. He turned around to them with a wide smile playing on his lips.

Cris, Sergio, Pepe, Marcelo and some guys from the Messi's group screamed a loud "yes!".

They were all going to the club.

______

Music was beating in his ears and James felt like he was drunk, even if he wasn't. He hadn't drunk a single drop of alcohol, and he wasn't planning on to either.

He was sitting on a huge leather sofa with Leo, Gareth, Marcelo, and unfortunately Neymar. The prick was sitting next to Leo, his arm never leaving the smaller boy's shoulders. It was almost like he was clinging onto him. Purposefully.

Cris and the other guys were dancing. Sergio and Iker were dancing together, both of them clinging onto one another, kissing at times.

Piqué found himself some chick with curly blonde hair to dance with. Cris, Pepe, Suárez and Iniesta too.

Even Raph and Luca were dancing.

James was with Gareth and Marcelo scanning the people around, making fun of them. Their eyes were set on a boy and a girl next to a bar, the boy trying to make the girl dance with him.

“Hey, pretty girl, shall I have this dance?” James asked in a low voice.

“Och, I don't know, cute stranger! You could be a murderer!” Marcelo said in a squeaky voice, touching his chest dramatically.

“If I make you laugh, will you dance with me?” James said, trying not to laugh.

“I'm not sure. Maybe!” Marcelo said, this time making a face, but still touching his chest.

Gareth was laughing at them both so hard, he nearly fell of the couch.

“Okay!” James said in a low and excited voice. “The new cook is a ray of sunshine. Do you know why?”

“Because she cooks well?” Marcelo asked still with the high-pitched voice and curious eyes.

“No. It's because she burns everything!” James said, but this time not holding the too low voice and laughed so hard he nearly fell of the couch like Gareth almost did just a while ago.

They all laughed, when they noticed that the girl slapped the boy and left.

“Oh, no!” Gareth shouted, and they all laughed.

“This is not a way you would win a girl over!” Marcelo said again in a squeaky voice, and flipped his hair dramatically. They all started laughing even more, and after some time they finally turned around on the sofa and stopped eyeing the people around.

James suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned his gaze to the left just to see Neymar grinning at him, still sitting next to Messi. He completely forgot about those two. He looked at the prick with confused eyes. Why was he looking at him? James didn't want Neymar to look at him.

It took him all of the power he had in himself not to roll his eyes at him.

"C'mon, guys! The night is young!" Marcelo said abruptly with excitement and stood up. "Let's dance!"

Gareth stood up with him, and so did Neymar.

"Yeah, let's dance!" Neymar said with a wide smile, and James found himself glaring at him. He used all of his power not to roll his eyes earlier, didn't he? He couldn't resist this one.

Leo was looking at them, and James could see that on his face that the smaller boy was not quite sure if he wanted to dance or not. But then Messi stood up anyway. And so did James. He so much wasn't the only one who would stay sitting on the leather sofa.

He felt like the music was running through his veins. He wanted to dance.

James walked into the crowd of dancing people, not much far from Cris.

He started dancing. He didn't care he did not have any chick to dance with, he just wanted to dance and have some fun. Who cared if alone?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm veeery sorry I'm updating this fic so late, but I was ill for two and a half weeks, and then there were Christmas and family time and lots of other stuff about that, so I didn't really have time for this. I am very, very sorry :(   
> But now I'm good and I'm gonna keep updaiting regularly; once a week :)  
> I'm really sorry.  
> Enjoy the new chapter :) and Happy New Year to all of you :) May all your wishes come true in 2016 ;)

They were walking out of the club, some of them just a bit drunk, some of them not at all. James belonged to the group of those who weren't drunk.

Piqué and Cris led the way, Messi and Suárez behind them. And the rest of them behind. Sergio and Iker were the last, giving each other a certain kind of attention.

Pepe, Marcelo, Gareth, Luca and Raph were laughing at something, but they were in James' group. Cris, Piqué, Messi and Suárez as well. The rest was slightly drunk.

James wished he was walking with Pepe and the others, but there was certain someone who just wouldn't leave him alone.

Neymar.

Who belonged to the slightly drunk ones.

And he was now walking by James' side.

And was slightly drunk. Which made him even more annoying.

_Shit….Why is this happening??_

James didn't know for what this karma was.

“So, James, we haven't had a chance to talk yet,” Neymar started, smiling.

“Yeah…” James said. _Thank God for that…._

“But now we do!” Neymar exclaimed, giggling a bit.

“Yeah…” James even stopped trying not to sound upset. It had no point. And the prick was already drunk, so, why the effort?

“So, James…..Jaaaames,” Neymar started saying his name like a spell or something. _Whyyyy????_

“Jameees, James…James is a nice name,” the-biggest-prick-of-all-the-pricks-that-had-ever-walked-the-Earth said and smiled at him. Again.

James thought if Neymar sometimes didn't smile…But that was highly improbable. The prick always weared a smile on his face. James even bet he smiled when he was asleep.

“Eehm….thanks?” James said in a monotonous voice.

“You're very welcome, pretty brown eyes!” Neymar giggled and as soon as he said those last three words, James looked at him with wide eyes. _What? What did he just call me??_

“You have very pretty eyes,” Neymar still giggled, “but it's a pity you don't smile much.”

Neymar suddenly looked sad, and James just stared. What was happening? What was wrong with this boy?

“But it's okay! ” he exclaimed promptly and looked like a ray of sunshine again. “I'll make you smile!”

James almost bursted out laughing! What? What did he just say? Neymar? And making him smile! Impossible! He hated the prick way too much for that.

“Don't ya worry James, I'll make you smile every morning!” Neymar said enthusiastically and clapped his hands.

Oh god, he really had to be drunk….Thank god he was drunk….if he wasn't and was still talking like this, James would be seriously worried.

“Okay….” He said, not believing the other boy a word.

They were walking some more, but luckily the rest of the walk was at least quiet. Neymar was grinning like an idiot, but although the silence he didn't leave James' side. James didn't get that, and kept asking himself why him, when he hated the prick so much.

Slowly they all were leaving home, and when they got to James' street, Neymar hugged him. Freaking hugged him! James knew it would have happened sooner or later during their matches, but still.

He came home with a bitter expression on his face.

 

...

 

James was walking towards the Seville High School, just like every morning, but this time it felt completely different. Actually, it already felt completely different yesterday. James knew well why.

Because he got into the school football team! He never thought that when he will be finally a part of the team, he will be this thrilled and happy every morning.

But, he wasn't complaining. Who would be?

James felt a smile forming on his lips. On the last training, the Coach came to him and told him he was very good. James thought he couldn't be happier at that moment. He was so happy he scored those two goals. And that Neymar didn't.

By now he wasn't even ashamed to admit that in front of himself. Yesterday proved how much he hated the guy. He was just glad that Neymar was drunk and wasn't realizing what he was saying.

He opened the entrance door, and with his at least twenty of other students came to school.

He headed right to his locker, when he noticed a figure leaning against it. Small skinny figure. With a Mohawk.

_Oh, fuck._

What was happening? He sooo much didn't like this….What if this had something to do with yesterday??

Just when he thought that this day will be good, this had to happen!

James promptly slowed his walking and was thinking about the possibility of not going to his locker. He didn't want to see Neymar. He didn't want to speak with Neymar. And what did the prick want anyway?

But just as he was turning to change his direction, the prick had to turn his gaze towards him and started waving at him like an idiot.

_Idiot._

James sighed. There was no escape. Neymar saw him. And now he was waving at him…. _Shit._

James slowly walked to his locker, completely unwillingly.

“Hey, James!” Neymar shouted at him happily when he was about ten metres away from him.

_That happy prick…_

“Hey,” James said when he reached his locker, quietly.

“Yesterday was fun, wasn't it?” Neymar said with a smile. James started thinking again that the smile never really left his face.

“Yeah, it was,” James said, trying at least a bit to look like he didn't want to murder him right there in front of hundreds of students.

“But we didn't have an opportunity to talk much, not really …”Neymar trailed off, with a shy smile forming on his lips, and even blushing a bit.

_Well, who knows why we couldn't talk properly? Hmm….I have no clue!_

“Yeah, well…” James didn't know what to say without being rude, so he rather closed his mouth. Instead of saying anything, he decided he would busy himself with opening his locker.

“So, I thought I could walk you to your class today? So we could talk some more. ” Neymar said sheepishly, looking at James expectantly.

James suddenly felt mortified and almost dropped his backpack. What??

No.

He didn't want Neymar to walk him to his class.

He didn't want to talk to Neymar.

He didn't want anything.

Shit.

What was he supposed to do??

He wanted to spat at him so badly, but his mum taught him better manners.

_Why?????_

“Okay. Just let me get my books.” James said instead of _you wish you little prick_ , and took his books. He didn't know how that was possible, but Neymar smiled at him even more.

_Prick. Prick. Prick._

James closed his locker, and started walking towards his class without waiting for the annoying freshman. He was being too nice to him, either way.

“So…what's your next class?” Neymar asked with a bright face when he caught up with him.

James tried so hard not to roll his eyes.

“Literature.”

“Do you like literature?” Neymar asked with nothing but pure interest. James found it so annoying, but he was sure if someone else would had asked him that way, he would had been pleased.

“I guess…”

_Yes, I do like literature…_

“I like literature, and books in general. But I can't focus. I can't sit still with a book. ” Neymar said and the whole walk to James' class he was looking right into his face. It was creepy.

“Then how's that you like books when you can't focus on them?” James asked and hoped he didn't look much interested, because he wasn't. It just didn't make any sense to him what Neymar just said.

“Audiobooks.” Neymar said and smiled a boyish smile, revealing all his teeth.

James nodded but that was all. He wasn't planning on giving Neymar anything more.

“My class,” James said when they reached the wooden door.

_Thank god. Finally._

“What?” Neymar asked, like he didn't know he was walking James to his class. “Right, your class. Sorry.” He said, and smiled that sheepish smile again.

“So…bye,” James tried to say without much happiness audible in his voice when he opened the door.

“See ya at the training,” Neymar smiled (again???) at him and disappeared into the crowd of people in the main hall.

_Finally._

“But remember my promise from yesterday!” James heard the voice behind him and when he turned around, he saw Neymar grinning at him and showing him thumbs up. Then the prick left completely.

What???

What did the-biggest-prick-of-all-the-pricks-that—had-ever-walked-the-Earth say??

No, no, no. Just no.

James just stood there. Nothing more.

What did he do to deserve this?  Shit….If Neymar planned to really try and make him smile every morning, he was fucked. He didn't want that.

He so much was not looking forward to see Neymar at the trainings, but now he was supposed to see him every morning?? 

_Whyy????_

But at least he was far from him now.

James shook his head. The prick couldn't mean it. Yeah....right, he was just joking...And James was just panicking. Neymar didn't mean it. No.

He turned around and stepped into his class, trying not to think about the certain annoying freshman.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but this week was busy and lots of stuff is happening. But I prosmied to update so here is the update :) and thank you all for the awesome feedback :) It warms my heart :D :3

Neymar was laughing. He was laughing and smiling. He was clearly happy. And James knew why. Neymar just scored a goal.

They were at the training, and they were again split into two teams, but this time Neymar was in the same team as James was. James hated it. But he guessed he had to get used to that. They will be playing matches against other high schools together.

_That sucks…_

And what sucked even more was that the the prick was sooo happy about it. He even came to James and was all sunny happy faces when he said: "Looks like we are in the same team! I hope I won't let you down, James. But I'm really happy we're playing together. This game will be awesome." Then the prick winked at him and left.

_What the heck???_

And now Neymar scored a goal for their team. James tried to smile, and tried to look like he was happy for his teammate. Mainly because after the goal the prick looked right at him and showed him all of his teeth. At least a millionth time that day.

It was hard not to look annoyed.

The score was 2:1 for the opposite team. Cris scored a goal first, and then Marcelo. James hated it that his friends were in the other team when the-biggest-prick-of-all-the-pricks-who-ever-walked-the-Earth had to be in the same team as he was.

Cris knew how he felt. He had told him everything during the lunch break. Cris said he had never seen him this miserable. But what could James do? He simply hated the guy, and now he was in a team with him, not with his friends…..That sucked.

But he surely won't let Neymar be the only one of their team to score. No way.

James looked around. Cris had the ball now, and he was dangerously closing to their net. He saw Neymar running like his life depended on it to the ball, trying to get it away from Cris.

_The prick. Prick. Prick. Prick._

_Does he think he is playing alone? He is in a TEAM! There is a bunch of other guys, too. But no, he won't let anyone play because he is supposed to be very talented. Yeah. Right._

James shook his head. He had to focus. He was here for the game he loved, not some prick he hated.

Cris still had the ball, but there were so many guys around him he surely won't keep it for long.

Sergio took the ball away and passed it to Raph, who kicked the ball to the midfield. James found himself running to the ball, just to see it under the feet of Neymar again.

_Prick._

Neymar passed the ball to Messi, to the left side of the pitch, and James ran to him so he could pass the ball to him. Cris was running  their direction, too, surely trying to steal the ball away from Messi for not only the game reasons.

James was in the center of the midfield, together with other guys from the other team, all slightly panicking because Messi still had the ball.

But after a few seconds Messi was besieged and had to kick the ball. James ran behind the little circle, making sure Messi noticed him. And then he got the ball.

_Finally!!_

James ran and ran towards the other team's net, too many guys running behind him for his own liking, but he didn't care. He wanted to score a goal. He had to.

He was getting closer and closer to the defence positions of the other team, and he felt the eyes of Iker on him – or better said, on the ball.

James took a deep breath and was about to kick the ball when Toni took it away from him.

What?? When?? How??

He was so close!

James looked around, confused, quickly trying to find the ball. He will not let this match end without him scoring! Just no.

He spotted the ball in the midfield, and when he ran he saw Cris grinning at him, mouthing a word “puppy”.

 _Idiot_ , James laughed and sent him a fake-killing stare. Cris sent him back a kiss, and both of them just laughed. Then they focused back on the game.

James ran towards Raph, who took the ball away from Gareth, but he was not quick enough, because his friend had to pass the ball to Neymar or the other team would take it back.

_Why the prick again?_

Neymar ran James' direction, and they both ran towards Iker again. When they were too close to the net, the prick passed the ball to James and James kicked the ball automatically.

And scored.

Suddenly Neymar was hugging him tightly and James didn't know what to do. Should he hug him back? But he didn't want to. His arms stopped halfway, but when he realized that, he lightly hugged the pricked back.

Thank god the hug didn't last long and the game continued.

The rest of the match went without any other goals, and soon it was over. It ended like a draw.

“We're really good team, brown eyes,” Neymar told him on the way outside of the school, just passing by James and Cris.

James didn't say anything to that, just tried to smile at least a bit. When Neymar walked out of the building, Cris looked at him curiously: “Brown eyes?” he laughed. “What was that?”

“I have no idea,” James said miserably.

What was happening with that boy??

“But, you scored today! That's great!” Cris said happily, proudly clapping James on his shoulder.

Yeah, he did score.

But with whose assist? Neymar's. And that sucked.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry again, but there were some family stuff, and I just couldn't write anything for these past few weeks. But everything is alright now, and I will be uploading on every Sunday as I promised :)

James felt like he was sleepwalking. He was that tired. He couldn't sleep last night, he just couldn't keep still for at least a freaking minute!

With his eyes closed he slowly opened the main entrance of his school, enternally grateful that today was Friday.

He slowly kept walking to his locker, his eyes half open, when suddenly someone took a hold of his shoulders. James almost got a heart attack! And for a second he thought he seriously will get one when he opened his eyes to see Neymar grinning at him.

"You shouldn't walk with your eyes closed, brown eyes. You could hurt yourself," Neymar said, smiling, but James could see a little worry in his hazel eyes.

James blinked a few times trying to wake himself up.

“What?” he asked, like he didn't hear him.

Neymar just smiled. “Just be careful.”

James looked at him, not knowing what to say. Neymar looked at him right back.

They were just looking at each other, a little hint of smile playing on Neymar's lips.

_What the heck is happening?_

James didn't understand a thing. He had no idea what was happening. He was just too damn tired for this! But he was sure he did not like what was happening right in front of him.

James quickly darted his eyes away from Neymar, and started walking.

Neymar promptly followed him.

Why was he following him?  Why was he walking with him? Didn't James make it obvious he didn't want any company right now?

Oh, no….He was walking him to his class…Again!

Whyyy???

James couldn't believe he did not realize that sooner….It was the tiredness.

He sighed helplessly.

“What's happening?” the prick said softly.

James was quiet.

“Is anything wrong…or?”  Neymar suddenly asked, and James could hear that in his voice that the prick was a bit scared.

He sighed again. He just couldn't tell him right in the face that he hated him!

“Nothing, I'm just tired. That's all.” James said and tried a smile.

James didn't think he managed to do that, but the effort seemed to calm Neymar down.

So, he didn't have to feel bad about it.

“Didn't you sleep well?” Neymar asked again.

_Nooo, I slept like a baby..._

“No, I did not…”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” the prick said, and when James looked at him he could see that on his face that he really meant it.

_What's with this boy?_

They slowly walked for a while when Neymar interrupted the silence between them again. “So, what's your first class today?” and started grinning like an idiot.

“Math,” James said.

“Ouch…Math?” the prick said and laughed a bit unhappily.

“What?”

“I hate math,” Neymar said, and laughed again.

James didn't understand.  What was there to laugh at? He looked at the other boy with confusion well visible on his face.

“It's just….that I really suck at math,” Neymar said. “Reaaly, reaaaly. ”

James didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry that you suck at math?_

He rather stayed silent.

He actually liked math. He saw a system in it. There was no chaos in math to him. Everything had a place. And a function. Like football. He had his place in football. He was a midfielder. He had a function in the team. And he loved it. It felt like he really belonged…But of  course he won't say all these stuff to Neymar. It would be weird. The only person that knew was Cris.

They were slowly getting closer and closer to James' locker, when they both saw Cris, Sergio, Iker and Pepe standing next to it.

Neymar suddenly stopped.

James also stopped. He looked at Neymar with confused eyes the second time that morning.

“What's up?”

Neymar smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Nothing, it's just your friends are here…I should probably go..” He pointed to the other side of the hall.

“Yeah…” James said, not knowing what else to say.

“See you at the party, then,” Neymar said with a small smile. “Are you going to Piqué's party, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I am…”

The prick smiled his 1000 Watt smile. “Great! See you there then.” And left.

James sighed.

It slowly started to feel that the prick won't leave him alone.

_Whyy?? What did I do?? I was nothing but mean to him! Why does he want to be around me 24/7??_

He started walking to his locker with miserable face, where the confused faces of his friends were waiting for him.

“What was that?” Sergio asked him. “Neymar smiled at you like you just brought him a chocolate cake.”

“I have no idea,” James said, and he really meant it.

_______

They were sitting in the dining hall, eating their lunch. Spaghetti. James liked spaghetti. He liked pasta in general.

Cris was sitting next to him, and they were all talking about one topic: The party.

They were all going. It actually seemed like the whole school was coming to Piqué's house.

“Do you think that Clarisse will be there?” Marcelo asked in dreamy voice, looking at the table on the other said f the dining hall where Clarisse was sitting.

“Of course she will be there, ” Iker said with a supportive smile.

“And we will help you steal a dance with her!” Sergio exclaimed, winking at Marcelo happily and mischievously. Dangerous combination with Sergio. James laughed a quiet laugh when Marcelo looked terrified at their winking friend.

Iker laughed a loud smile a tapped Marcelo on the shoulder. ”There's no way how to back out of this, man!”

Marcelo looked even more scared than he did a while ago.

They all laughed.

“Don't ya worry, my friend! As the human version of cupid I believe I am, I will set you up with that girl of your dreams, ” Sergio exclaimed again. “Veery soon.”

“Oh no…This can't go well,” Marcelo said, but laughed with the others.

James smiled the supportive smile at Marcelo, and his friend smile gratefully back at him. James didn't doubt that Marcelo will win Clarrisa's heart over.

“Guys, how many days till the fisrt match?” Gareth asked.

“It's  on the 10th September, so, it's just 5 days Gaz,” Marcelo said, excitement all over his face.

They all started talking about football, but after a while James got a weird feeling. He looked behind him. Neymar was looking at him, but the prick promptly turned his head away as soon as their eyes met.

_What the heck?_

What was wrong with that boy?

James just turned back to their table and joined the conversation, trying not to think of the certain freshman.

 


	7. Chapter 7

James woke up to the too loud ringing of his phone.He blindingly reached for it and turned down the alarm after at least three attempts. He yawned.

He sat up and opened his eyes finally, vision blurry. He was still so tired. And he was supposed to meet with the guys in thirty minutes so they all would go to the party together. Sergio decided to call it “the gangsta style”.

With a little hint of a smile on his lips he got up of the bed, heading straight towards the shower.

Shower at the Rodriguéz house was right next to James' room, so he just had to walk out of his room and then walk into the room right at the right side of his door. That was good. Not too much moving when he was still half sleeping.

He took a cold shower so he could wake up properly and put on a black jeans and a white t-shirt with black stripes on the short sleeves.

He ran downstairs to say bye to him ma, expecting her to be in the kitchen, but she was right in the living room, watching some romantic movie.

“I'm going, mum,” he said and leaned a bit over the back of the couch so he could give her a kiss on cheek.

“Okay, sweetheart. Be careful,” she said and smiled at him that warm mommy smile.

“I will.”

“And!” his ma said a bit louder, looking at him with warning eyes “Don't you dare James Rodríguez to come home drunk!”

“I won't, ma! I promise,” he said with a smile.

“Okay, sweetheart, have fun,” she said, slowly turning back to the movie, when she promptly turned back. “But not too much fun.”

James laughed and reassured his ma again, then went to the hall to get his shoes and grey hoodie. With one last “Bye!” he left the house.

___

 

When he came to the place of the meeting, which was right on front of the pizza place, all the guys were already there.

“Finally is our gang complete!” Sergio said excitedly when James came. James smiled at him wildly, while all the others laughed.

“So, we can go now,” Pepe said, and they all went to the Piqué's house. Luckily, it wasn't far away.

“One of us should finally get a driver license,” Sergio said. “So he could drive us all to the events like this.”

They all laughed.

“As far as I know, Cris should get his in three months,” James pointed out, grinning at his best friend.

“Betrayer!” Cris said, dramatically clutching at his t-shirt. “Now I will have to drive all these mororns anywhere they will want.”

James laughed, they all did, but at the same time they all pulled fake-hurt faces at Cris.

“But Iker already has a driver licence,” Gaz said, looking at Iker, who was whispering something to Sergio.

“Heey, are you two hiding something from us?” Pepe asked, looking at them with his big eyes, a little hint of smile already forming on his lips.

“Nothing you all need to know,” Iker said, sticking his tounge out. “And yeah, I do have a driver lincence, but I don't have a car, so.”

“But you're saving up, aren't you?” Cris asked.

“Yeah, I am, but you know how this goes, it takes a time to buy a car.” Iker said, frowning a bit. Cris nodded and frowned, too. Both of them were saving up for a car, and both of them were always saying that it's an endless circle. Mainly Cris, who wasn't patient when these stuff came around.

“Pepe, you're saving up, too, right?” Marcelo asked, and Pepe nodded.

James knew that Sergio, Marcelo and Gaz were supposed to get their driver licences in five months, but he was worried a bit for Sergio. He couldn't imagine Sergio, who was constantly distracted by literally everything, behind a car wheel.

 “And we're finally here!” Sergio suddenly exclaimed, and that was when James realized that they were already in front of Piqué's house.

Piqué's house was just too big, one of the biggest in the neighbourhood, surely. It had a huge backyard, too, so this house was perfect for parties. And that was why Piqué was throwing them almost all the time.  

They could hear the music even from the outside, so they didn't bother with knocking. No one would hear them anyway.

They opened the front door and were welcomed by the crowded living room . They stepped in, all of them with excited faces.

James noticed the backyard door open, the backyard was crowded, too.

He really started thinking that the whole school was here.

He looked around. Some of his friends were already dancing, some were happily chatting with their classmates.

Luckily, Cris, Raph and Luka were still with him.

“Shall we go to the backyard?” Cris shouted, looking at them with a question in his eyes.

James nodded. And so did Luka and Raph.

It was really crowded in there, and a fresh air couldn't do bad.

They went through the crowd to the backyard door, when Marcelo and Gaz joined them.

“Can you see Clarisse here?” Marcelo asked, scanning all the people outside.

He, Cris, Luka, Raph and Gaz started looking for the girl, but James could not see her.

“I don't see her, Marcelo.” James said with a sad voice. “Sorry.”

“Me neither.” Cris said.

Luka and Raph just shooked their heads.

“Okay, doesn't matter,” Marcelo smiled a sad smile. “Maybe she'll come later.”

“Or maybe we just didn't see her. There's too many people anyway.” Gaz said, “Maybe she's here.”

“We will see.” Marcelo said and smiled that sad smile again.

“Cris!” someone suddenly shouted, and when James turned his eyes away from Marcelo to Cris, he saw Piqué.

“Glad you all could come,” he said and smiled at them all. “But, where's the rest of the gang?”

They all laughed and Piqué just looked at them, completely confused.

_Gang…_

“Sergio would kiss you if he heard you,” Cris said, still laughing. Piqué laughed, too.

“The rest of a gang is inside,” Gaz said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Good,” Piqué said and tapped Gaz's shoulder. “Do you guys need anything?”

“No, we're fine,” Cris said.

“Okay, good,” Piqué said with a satisfied smile. “Have fun,” he said at last and left.

“Guys, we gotta go. There's Sophia and Louisa from our class and…well we gotta take the chance,” Luka said and Raph was just was nodding too quickly.

“Okay, okay,” James said with laugh. “Good luck!” he shouted at them when they were halfway to Louisa and Sophia.

He, Cris, Marcelo and Gaz stayed there on the porch of Piqué's house, and slowly all of the people inside were going outside.

It was a little cold outside, so James was grateful he took his hoodie, when some girl from the higher grade came to Cris and asked him to dance. She was nervous, James could see that, and she was very shy. She barely looked Cris in the eye.

But, she tried her best. Every girl in school wanted to date Cris. And this shy one was trying to get a dance from him.

Cris just smiled softly at her and took her hand. He smiled at him, Gaz and Marcelo and left into the crowd.

“Awwwwwwww,” Gaz said. “Wasn't she sweet?”

“Yeah, she was,” James said. And he meant it.

“Shall we go dance, too? I don't think I'll find Clarrise here, not in this crowded house.” Marcelo said, his face a little sad, but he was still smiling.

James nodded. He was thinking for a while that he would go dancing, since the music was constantly beating in his ears.

But just when they were about to go into the dancing crowd that was far in the backyard, he heard an excited: “Brooown eyeeees!” behind him.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!_

James thought he will fall off the wooden porch when he turned around just to see Neymar grinning and waving at him, slowly making his way to him.

_Whyyyyy???_

He completely forgot about Neymar!! Oh, shit…

His friends had to see the desperate look in his eyes, because Gaz asked if they should stay with him. But James assured them that it was okay, that they could go dance. He will join the crowd later.

The prick approached him just when his friends left.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Neymar asked, a beer in his hand.

Oh, no….He was slightly drunk, wasn't he??

_I was enjoying the party….until now!_

“Yeah…I am,” James lied.

“You have empty hands. Shall I bring something to you?” Neymar looked at him with his big hazel eyes.

“No, thank you.”

“Okay, then.”

The prick smiled at him and then they were there, standing, and awkward silence between them.

_Awesome…._

“Soo, James…” Neymar started, and for a second James thought it was worse than an awkward silence. “You surely love football, I noticed that.”

James looked at him in the eye, suddenly interested.

_What?_

He had to look surprised because Neymar laughed. “I've seen you play, brown eyes. You play with such a passion, it's rare.” The prick smiled at him his 1000 Watt smile, and James didn't like the slightly warm feeling it had caused. It was surely because of the football.

“And?” James said, tried to sound annoyed. He didn't want to talk to Neymar. He didn't want to see Neymar. And he surely didn't want Neymar to talk to him about him and football.

“And I think it's great. We have that one thing in common.” The prick said and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

“I guess…”

“What do you love most about football?” Neymar asked and looked James straight in the eyes.

_What is happening??_

James sooo much wasn't going to tell the-biggest-prick-of-all-the-pricks-that-had-ever-walked-the-Earth why he loved football. It was the same reason why he loved math...And it was too cheesy anyway.

“Why do you love football?” James asked instead, giving an extra emphasis on the third word.

The-biggest-prick-of-all-the-pricks-that-had-ever-walked-the-Earth smiled and looked like he was thinking about the answer. “I think….it's the feeling that I'm not alone.”

James was quiet, waiting for the prick to continue and after a while it seemed that the prick realized that too.

“Like, well, I hate being alone. I can't be alone. And with football, it's like I'm never alone. Because I'm in a team…I have a place in the team. It feels like I belong….Do you understand?” Neymar said and looked expectantly at James.

Well….that was too close to the James' reason….and he did not like it…At all.

James just nodded and smiled. Not because he wanted to. Because Neymar was looking at him with expectant eyes, like he was scared he would scare James off. And James did not have the heart to be mean after what the prick had said…

“That's nice,” was all he was capable of. But it seemed to be enough for Neymar because he smiled his huge 1000 Watt smile again.

James did not like it that it felt good….

“Thank you, brown eyes,” Neymar said and tapped James on his shoulder.

James never felt more confused. What was happening?

There was the stupid silence again, and he wanted to run, run as fast as he could.

“Ney!!” They both heard someone called the boy dangerously close to him. _When did that happen???_ James immediately stepped away.

Neymar turned his gaze towards Suárez, who was waving and grinning at the prick.

“I'm sorry, I gotta go,” Neymar said, the look in his eyes saying that he was really sorry.

_What the heck??_

“Okay….Bye,” James said and was just about to turn away from the prick and finally leave when the prick started talking again: “I hope that in the future we can find more things that we have in common.”

After that the prick left.

And if James thought he was confused before, he didn't know what he was now.

The rest of the party went well, he went dancing, he joked with his friends, and he tried not to think about The Mohawk boy, and surprisingly that went good.

He came home at midnight.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely and amazing feedback :)) Your comments make my heart flutter :33  
> And happy Valentine's day! Wherever you are, single or taken, this day you should treat yourself :) Like any other day :D ;)

It was a bit of chilly Saturday evening when James was on his usual Saturday run. Well, this time it wasn't actually usual since he always ran in the morning, but today he woke up 11 am because he returned home at midnight, and that was a “bit” late for his morning Saturday routine.

He was still thinking about the party. And about the strange behaviour of the certain freshman who was talking to him at the party.

What was it with the Mohawk boy that he just seriously wouldn't leave him alone? James was nothing but mean to him the whole time….actually….since they met! So, why was the prick acting like that?

Maybe he was that kind of a person who just had to make everyone like him…and that was why he was always around James. Because James did not like him. James hated him. He had to see that. Even blind would see that.

Maybe that was why he was always trying to make a conversation with him, always smiled at him that 1000 Watt smile…He was trying to get James like him.

Maybe James had to be nice to him so the prick would finally leave him alone….

_But whyyyyyyyyy???_

_I don't want to be nice to him…_

James sighed. He felt like a little kid. Not wanting to be nice at someone because he did not like them…He could at least try to pretend! It would be for greater good either way…

He was still running, thoughts like these flying all over his head when suddenly someone gently bumped into him.

_What???_

He almost got a heart attack and when Cris saw his terrified face, his friend had to stop running and started laughing like his life depended on it. James was just standing there, watching his best friend laugh, trying to hold his fake-angry face and not to start lauging with Cris, which was reaaally hard. When his best friend laughed, his whole face laughed with him and it seemed like the whole room lit up with that funny laugh of Cris.

James held the angry face for a few seconds more, but then eventually his mask broke and a smile cracked all over his face.

“You're sooo funny when you're scared!” Cris said, still at least half laughing.

“Am I?” James asked with now a full smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, you are!”

James stood there a while longer, waiting for his best friend to finally stop laughing, and when he did, they continued running together.

“Hey, James,” Cris said while they were running.

“Yeah?”

“What's with you and that new freshman kid? Neymar I think,” Cris said, panting a bit. It was hard to run and talk at once.

James felt his heartbeat quickened. And was surprised about that.

_What the heck?_

“Nothing,” he said almost immediately.

Cris looked at him with that I-don't believe-a-thing-you-just-said look.

“Seriously nothing,” James laughed. It was true. There was nothing with him or Neymar.

Cris continued giving him that look.

“Cris, really….Neymar just comes to me all the time……He wants to talk all the time…I don't know why…I did nothing, really….Actually, I'm not even nice to him….I don't get it.” James said, panting between the sentences. It was really hard to talk and run at the same time.

Cris looked like he was thinking it through.

“Okay…..But you know, if something happens, you can come to me any time….You know that, right?” His best friend looked at him with such caring eyes, and James was once again happy that he could know the real Cristiano, and not just that reputation he kept at school.

He smiled a greateful smile at Cris and said: “Yeah, I know.”

“Good,” Cris smiled, too. “Let's see how it will go with the freshman, then.”

James just smiled and nodded. He would rather not see how it will go with Neymar.

 

When James returned home, he was really glad that Cris bumped into him. But one thing that he was not glad for was that the certain Mohawk boy wouldn't leave his mind.

 


	9. Chapter 9

James was walking towards that familiar building he knew like his own home. School. He was thinking about how much of an affect it had on him. How many people he had met just because of school. His best friend, their other friends…..the Mohawk boy. James didn't know how the heck did the certain freshman always find the way into his head after the party…Or it seemed like that.

Today he was coming earlier. Just because he didn't want to meet the Mohawk boy.

_What the heck??_

He knew he promised himself that he would try to be at least a bit nicer to him….but he didn't say when. And that was very important in this agreement he had with himself… _Oh god…_

James just had to laugh…He was so pathetic. Like he couldn't be nice at someone. He sighed and decided he would not think of this anymore. At least not for today.

He opened the main entrance. The main hall was just half empty. It was weird…And at the same time nice…James was walking towards his locker, looking around. He liked that the main hall wasn't crowded. The fact that there were less people seemed to make the morning…more peaceful…more chill. There was not that much of a rush, and James liked it. He loved chilled mornings.

But as he was turning by the corner to his locker, he saw someone there…leaning against his locker. The Mohawk boy.

_What the heck??_

_What on Earth is he doing here? So early??_

James approached his locker with confusion written all over his face, when he noticed that the certain freshman had his eyes closed. He looked like he was half asleep…He looked even more like an innocent happy puppy.

_How?_

James didn't know what to do…Should he like….shake him or what? He decided rather to cough a bit…he really didn't want to shake Neymar.

After he thought three coughs Neymar's eyes started to open lazily. But as soon as the freshman saw James standing in front him, his eyes went wide open and he abruptly straightened up, hitting his head against James' locker a bit.

Neymar rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and stepped away from James' locker, smiling that sheepish smile of his. “Sorry, brown eyes,” he said, and James wasn't sure if it was a real blush that was slowly appearing on his cheeks, or if it was because of the sudden awaking.

James went past him to his locker, and opened it so he could put some barrier between them, because Neymar just wouldn't stop looking at him. It made James uncomfortable…But then he remembered his agreement he had with himself and quickly took his books and closed the locker, so they could look at each other properly.

Okay…He could do this…It's for the greater good.

Neymar smiled at him. They were just standing there.

_Oh shit..Why me??_

James leaned against his locker and hated himself for doing this. “So, how's that you're so early here?” he asked and tried to smile.

It seemed like the tension immediately left the Mohawk boy's body as soon as James started talking, and now he was casually leaning against the locker next to James' one, happily smiling that free, no-worries smile of his at James.

James couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Neymar was really like a puppy at some point.

“Well, I live a bit far from school, and I'm too lazy to go by bike, so I always take the bus.  And I'm always so early here because of that, but I don't mind. I actually like being early at school.” Neymar smiled and showed James all of his teeth.

_Great…So much for going to school earlier so I wouldn't meet him…_

“Why do you like being at school early?”

“I don't know,” the Mohawk boy laughed. “I guess it makes me feel more prepared for the day. ”

James just nodded….It made some sense to him actually…and he did not like it.

“And what about you?” Neymar looked straight at him. ”Why are you so early here?”

_Because I didn't want to meet you…_

_No! I gotta be nice!_

“I couldn't sleep,” James lied.

Neymar looked at him with sorry eyes. Honest, sorry eyes.

_What is wrong with this boy? He doesn't even know me…He could care less…_

“But that's okay,” James said quickly. “I'm good, not sleepy at all,” he smiled.  Actually smiled. And Neymar smiled James thought the biggest smile ever back at him. James just shook his head lightly, a little smile still hanging on his lips.

_What is happening?_

“Okay,” Neymar said.

“But I can't say the same about you,” James continued, surprised where all this talking to the Mohawk boy came from. “You practically fell asleep on my locker here,” he tapped his locker gently.

“Well,” Neymar laughed a light laugh. “I'll survive today…somehow.”

James just smiled at him. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say…

There was a short silence between them again when Neymar spoke: “So, James, tell me, what else do you have such passion for as you have for football?”

It was weird hearing Neymar calling him by his name…

James thought about it. “Nothing I do I do with such passion as I play football with,” he said, his face deadly serious.

Neymar was just looking at him, studying him. James shifted uncomfortably.

“Okay, so what do you like to do in your free time then, brown eyes?” The freshman tried again, and then fully turned his body towards James.

James did not like that.

“Well,” he started. He didn't really want to tell Neymar about his hobbies, but he promised himself that he would try to be nicer, so the prick would leave him alone…

“I like playing guitar, but I'm no good,” James said, and as soon as he said it, Neymar's eyes had gone big with happiness. “I play guitar, too! But, well….not like I play like I play..But I'm learning.” The freshman grinned.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Neymar showed him all of his teeth again. “And guess what? That's another thing we have in common,” the Mohawk boy said with a little blush on his cheeks. “Besides football, I mean.”

“Yeah…” James said, and he really tried to sound happy about it. He didn't know what to say… _I don't like you and that's why I simply don't care about the stuff we have in common?_

Neymar was just about to say something when he was interrupted by someone calling his name. At the end of the hall Suárez and Iniesta appeared, waving at the Mohawk boy, and James found himself relieved.

Neymar turned to him with sad eyes. “I'm sorry, I gotta go…But thank you for the nice conversation.” He smiled. “I hope we will have more of them in the future,” the freshman grinned and then left.

James sighed and felt like sulking to the floor.

_What is going on?_

He looked at his phone. It was only 7:30. It was too soon for Cris to appear, so he decided to stay near their lockers and wait for him.

At least he would have time to sort out his thoughts, because no matter how much he tried to deny it, the Mohawk boy started to make bigger and bigger mess in his head.

 


	10. Neymar's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING AND LOVELY FEEDBACK!! <3 <3 <3 Really, your comments make my mornings :33 Thank you all so soooo much <3

Neymar was going to Suárez and his other friends, leaving James behind him. He didn't like that it pained him…walking away from those pretty brown eyes. Neymar still didn't get it. How was that possible that he fell so hard for that boy?

This had never happened to him before…Like, yes, he did easily fell in love, but at the same time he easily got out of the love. But with this boy, James, it seemed like he won't fall out of love for a long time. He just knew it. He fell too hard for him….And they didn't even talk properly yet!! And here he was, pained that he was walking away from him…When all he wanted to do at that moment was just standing next to James, talking. Getting to know him. Learning what his hobbies were, finding out what irritated him the most, what pleased him the most…Although he thought he knew what it was that pleased him the most….Football. Neymar watched him play. He saw the passion in his eyes, the determination on his face, the pure joy when he scored a goal…Once Neymar found himself wishing James would look at him the way he was looking at the way the ball was flying towards the net when he was scoring one of his many goals.

Neymar sighed. And shook his head.

“Ney!” Piqué shouted at him and Leo tapped him happily on his shoulder. He gave them all one of his bright smiles. He didn't want them to notice that he was actually a bit of sad for leaving those pretty brown eyes there next to his locker.

He watched his friends. He was so grateful he had them. That they took him in. They were his best friends for life, he already knew that even after this short time he knew them. He just had the feeling in his guts. And his gut feelings were always right.

“We have the practise today, right?” Luis asked them, chewing something. Then Neymar noticed his friend had a burrito. Oh, he wanted a burrito, too.

“Yeah,” Andrés said, and meanwhile he was answering Neymar leaned over a bit and took a quick bite of the burrito.

“Heeey!” Luis fake-offended shouted, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. All of their friends were laughing, too, and some of them (Piqué and Ivan) started trying to steal some bites, too.

“See what you caused?” Luis laughed, and Neymar just grinned at him, showing all his teeth. They all laughed once more.

 Neymar threw his arm around his best friend's shoulders, Leo's shoulders, when Ivan asked: “Do you think Cristiano will try to compete with our attacker, here, Leo?”

“Surely.” Luis said, eating his burrito with his hand over it so Piqué and Ivan wouldn't steal any more bites.

“Of course, you two always compete,” Andrés said.

Neymar looked at his best friend, and he thought he saw it again. Every time they started talking about Cristiano Ronaldo, Leo seemed to become….sad. There was no other word how to describe that one second long look that always appeared on his best friend's face when the mention of the other attacker came.

Neymar made a mental note to ask Leo about this.

They were still walking through the main hall, slowly parting, walking around all the classrooms, one of them leaving when they approached the certain classroom.

Leo and Luis started talking about Hamlet, because their first class was literature. Literature.

When he first walked James to his first class, his first class was Literature.

Neymar sighed quietly.

How was that possible that he missed the boy already??

Neymar didn't know why he had those beautiful brown eyes constantly on his mind, he really didn't. But he remembered the fisrt time he saw James. When they were applying for the team. He saw James. How he played. His mimic when  he scored that goal. How his face broke into infinite joy. How his big brown eyes smiled with his whole face. Neymar just couldn't help but smile, too. That was when he first noticed him…and his eyes.

Neymar laughed  in his mind. He felt the butterflies flying all over his belly. He fell too hard for those pretty brown eyes full of joy.

But there was one thing that made him sad…that those brown eyes wasn't smiling whenever he came closer to the boy. He didn't know why. And it pained him. Even on the last Wednesday at the pizza place. Neymar watched those eyes, and they weren't smiling. They were smiling just when football came on. But Neymar did promise himself that he would make those beautiful eyes smile. Every morning.

He didn't success yet. But he will. He promised that. And he kept his promises. Always. That's what his dad taught him. _Always keep your promises, son._

_Literature._

He always kept coming back to that morning in his mind.

_“I guess…”_

James told him just that when he asked if he liked Literature.

That was other thing that made Neymar sad. James was not much of a talker. And he didn't seem to be much interested in the conversations. Neymar didn't know if it was the conversations between them or conversations in general….

With James, he always felt awkward.  And stupid. And when James was not saying anything, he didn't know if he said something inappropriate….He was immediately scared that he fucked up his chance with that boy.

This had never happened to him before. He used to be confident all the time….And now…One boy came and all his self-confidence was gone. Neymar had to laugh again.

He reaaally did fell for James.

But today James started the conversation! James really did! Neymar guessed he couldn't be that awkward as he thought he was when that beautiful boy started a conversation with him. Surely, Neymar did wait for him next to his locker, but that was just a detail. If James did not want to talk to him, he wouldn't start the conversation. So, he did not do anything wrong then and he still had a chance. Even if a little one…Neymar did notice that once, once James' face fell a bit when he was waiting for him by his locker. Neymar didn't know why..And it hurt him a bit… But he was sooo much not giving up.

Neymar didn't know much about James, but he wanted to know it all. And he wanted to take that chance he had with him. He was sure there was some. James wouldn't start the conversation today if there wasn't any. And Neymar just knew that he saw that little hint of smile on James' face when he smiled at him. He knew it. He saw it. And even that tiny hint of smile could light up the whole room for him.

He promised to make that boy smile every morning. And was sooo much going to keep that promise.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Great, James!” The Coach shouted after James scored the first goal in the training match. Cris and Sergio were hugging him from both sides, and Marcelo was showing him thumbs up. James smiled the widest smile ever…or he thought so. He was the first one to score a goal!! He was sure he was slowly showing the Coach what he had been missing the first year.

Because, well, with him it was fair and he had to wait the whole Freshman year to get into this team, not like a certain someone else. Luckily Neymar was in the opposite team.

James looked at the Mohawk boy, and the prick was looking at him, smiling. Happily. Like he was happy for him. But really, really happy, not that kind of a fake smile that says I'm gonna pretend that I'm happy for you but in reality I would cut your throat.

James furrowed his eyebrows. What the heck? He didn't get that. Why was the prick happy when they were losing? It seemed like he didn't get almost everything that had something to do with the Mohawk boy...

James shook his head….he should rather focus on the game.

Messi had the ball now, but he was in their team so that was good…although not for Cris. James saw that on his best friend's  face that he was doing everything he could not to steal the ball away from Leo. Messi was now with them. They couldn't compete now.

James felt sorry for Cris. Now he perfectly understood him.

Leo passed the ball to Marcelo, and James liked that they had bigger possession of the ball from the very start of this game. He ran towards Marcelo, who was now in the midfield of the other team, slowly getting more and more surrounded by the others.

When James was there, finding the perfect position so Marcelo could pass him the ball, Neymar had to come to him.

_Shit!_

“Great goal,” he said, panting and smiling. James just nodded his head, hoping it would count as a “thank you”. He was not interested in conversations during matches. Not at all.

Gaz was attacking Marcelo, trying to steal the ball with his long legs from behind, but he failed, because Marcelo took his best shot and kicked the ball flying all over their heads, and James jumped as high as he could. And he head-kicked the ball towards Sergio, who was in the defence line of the other team. Sergio winked at him, and was protecting the ball from Iniesta and Suárez.

Cris was running their direction, but just as Sergio was about to pass him the ball so Cris could score, since he was the closest to the net, Suárez took the ball and kicked it so much the ball went flying all over the football pitch. It ended next to Rakitic, who was in their midfield, so James ran as fast as he could.

When he looked around himself while he was running to get the picture of where anyone was, he noticed Neymar was still next to him.

_What??_

James stopped paying attention to him right after the nod, he thought the prick would leave. He really didn't understand this boy.

Rakitic was quickly running towards their net, so quickly James thought he won't be able to take the ball away from the Senior before he will try to score. And he was right.

Rakitic sent the ball flying towards their net just when he, Cris and Neymar came to him.

They all were watching the ball with held breath, just to see it end in the hands of Iker. James and Cris sighed happily and high-fived, while Neymar just looked unhappily to the ground.

James felt a little self-reproach when he saw that sad look in those always happy eyes. He shook his head. Why was he feeling like that? He should be happy that Iker saved the goal, not feeling this annoying self-reproach. And if so, this wasn't his fault. This was football. Neymar better get used to it.

James didn't even blink and they were all chasing the ball again. The ball was in their midfield, and the other team still had a possession over it. Iniesta just kicked the ball, trying to get it to Sergi Roberto, but Messi took it instead. James ran towards the Senior, but Leo was quickly running with the ball towards the other team's net.

Suárez and Sergi were right behind Messi, Iniesta was already waiting in the defence line of their team. James was running too, a bit far from Messi so he could pass him the ball if he was surrounded by the other players.

They were all running until they got right in front of the other team's net again, and James could see the tense eyes of Claudio Bravo watch the ball.

James looked around and saw Cris not far from Messi, waiting for him to pass him the ball, since Messi was already surrounded.

Messi was protecting the ball for a little longer, and then he kicked the ball towards Cris, who kicked it right into the net. It was a beautiful, clear goal, and a beautiful assist, too.

James, Sergio, Marcelo and Gaz threw themselves on Cris, they all celebrating the goal. It was 2:0 for them now.

The rest of the match went well. James assisted the third goal to Gaz, but also did Neymar assist their first goal to Suárez. At the end of the match, it was 3:1 for them.

James was heading happily to the locker room, satisfied with himself that he scored and gave an assist, too.

“Great job, mate,” Gaz said and tapped James' shoulder on their way to the locker room.

“Thanks,” James said, smiling happily.

“You did awesome today!” Cris shouted at him from behind, and James almost jumped out of his skin.

“You too!” James smiled at his best friend. “But remember my promise, I will kick your tiny ass on the pitch someday!” James laughed a loud laugh.

“You bet!” Cris laughed, too.

Then they entered the locker room, still laughing.

James showered and changed quickly, and then waited in front of the locker room for Cris.

He leaned against the white wall, a hint of smile slowly appearing on his face. He really liked today's training, and he couldn't wait for Wednesday. His first match! He was so determined to score a goal! He had to!

“Hi, James,” said a shy voice and when James looked up, he saw Neymar smiling sheepishly at him.

“Hi,” he said, a bit confused.

_When am I not confused when you're not around? Seriously??_

“Great match today, right?” Neymar said and smiled, but James could see that the smile wasn't fully honest.

“Yeah…” he said suspiciously.

James could see that in Neymar's eyes that he was sad….It was surely because of the match. Because they lost.  James understood that. He would feel the same if he was in his place. But what he did not get was why was Neymar saying it was a great match today, when clearly for him it wasn't.

What was it with this boy again??

James looked at Neymar again with suspicious eyes. The boy was really sad, James could see that.

“The next one will be better,” he said, and smiled at Neymar. Actually, really smiled a comforting smile. Who cared if he hated Neymar or not, the boy was really sad and James wasn't without a heart!

Neymar smiled at him back, and he seemed a bit happier than he was just a few seconds ago. “I hope so,” he said and laughed. “You really wrecked us.” He laughed again.

“C'mon, it was just 3:1.  We didn't wreck you.” James laughed a bit with him.

“But you were awesome today,” Neymar said and James thought he saw the boy blush a bit.

“Thank you,” he said, and smiled again. It seemed it was helping with Neymar's mood. James had no idea why though…Still, he didn't care why, anyway.

“But we have our first match on Wednesday!” Neymar said. “I can't stop thinking it came so soon,” he laughed. “I'm nervous about that, to be honest,” he smiled shyly, “what about you?”

“Me? I'm excited. I doubt I will get some sleep on Tuesday!” James said, and he really meant it. As he knew himself, he wouldn't be able to get some sleep even today.

“Yeah?” Neymar smiled at him his 1000 Watt smile, and it seemed like he was okay now. James was glad. He really was. He didn't like seeing Neymar sad. It looked…weird…like the Apocalypse was coming just because Neymar was sad. Neymar and sad just didn't go along.

“Okay, teddy bear, we're ready to leave this state building of the educational purpose!” James heard Cris yell even before he showed up in the door.

James looked at Neymar, who was so much trying not to burst out laughing. James immediately regretted that the Mohawk boy heard the nickname his best friend had for him.

“I better go,” Neymar said, laughing, and then left James standing there to drown in his own shame. He was sooo much going to kill Cris for this when he shows up – and then he showed up and was welcomed by James giving him a killing stare.

Cris started laughing like his own life depended on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing feedback :) Really, your comments make my heart flutter and the fact that there are people who like my fanfiction can make my day :) THANK YOU ALL SO SOOO MUCH <3 <3 <3  
> And that's why I'm so sorry that this is so short :( And I'm sorry that I'm updating just once a week, but I got almost all the time tons of stuff to study for school, and I have really no time for this during those five days in week. But I'll try to update more when I have a lighter week and there's not so many stuff to study but that's not very often. But I promise that I will try :)  
> Meanwhile, I hope you'll enjoy this little peak inside James' head :)

James sat up on his bed. He just came back to his room after he had watched a football match with dad. Real Madrid and Athlético Madrid were playing. James was more of a fan of Real Madrid, he always was.....No, he was not just a fan...He loved that club! He looked around his rooms. The four walls were covered with posters that screamed at him „Hala Madrid!“. He couldn't even see the colour of those walls anymore...He hardly remebered it.  
James sighed and lay down on his bed. Today was a long day.  
First Neymar was waiting for him by his locker, even though he came earlier to school so he could especially avoid that. And then it had turned out that Neymar always came to school that early, because he lived far from school.  
Great.  
But, the boy really looked like a sleepy puppy...James felt a hint of smile on his face slowly forming. He couldn't help but think the Mohawk boy was actually kind of cute when he was sleepy...  
James shook his head promptly and lay on his right side so he could face that huge Real Madrid flag he had on his wall. There was still a little light outside, so he could see at least shapes and the white colour of the flag.  
He sighed again. This club, that was his dream. And his friends', too.  
He shifted in his bed again, feeling every muscle in his body. Today's training was long, and hard. It seemed that the Coach wanted them to work harder and harder the match was closer and closer. And that was good, at least he thought so. But apparently his muscles didn't, since they were screaming at him in pain. Although, he liked the pain...He didn't care how weird it sounded..It felt like a healthy pain, and he liked it that he could feel his muscles working, it felt like he was really doing something for himself and it felt like with every little scream of pain he was closer to being a great footballer. That was his goal in his life.  
James sighed again, but this time it turned into a yawn. He was feeling more and more sleepy with every passing minute he was laying in his bed.  
But one thing was keeping him awake. And he couldn't shake that one thing off of his mind the whole day. Neymar's sad face. It even sounded weird inside his head! That just didn't get along, Neymar and sad.  
The look on his face when he had approached him after the match when he was waiting for Cris...That sad face was hunting him the whole day. And he didn't get it. Why was he still thinking about that?? And why was Neymar trying to have a conversation with him when he was clearly unhappy because of the match? And why had Neymar said it was a great match when obviously it wasn't for him?  
James just didn't get it....But he didn't get almost everything there was about the Mohawk boy.  
_Nevermind..._  
His eyes were already closing, and he let his eyelids fall. He was too tired to think.  
When he was half-asleep, he still had that sad face on his mind, and he knew that he never wanted that certain prick freshman to be that sad ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

„Oh, man! I can't believe  our first match of the season is tomorrow! Like, tomorrow!“ Sergio exclaimed with his mouth full while they were all sitting and eating their lunches.

„Yeah, I know. It's crazy,“ Pepe  said. „It's like the school year started yesterday. It's going so fast.“

They all nodded.

„Guys, I don't know if this is weird or not,“ Luca said unsurely and too quickly, and James turned to his firend.

„But I feel weird that we are going to be playing as a whole team, like, with Messi's group...“ Luca finished and he looked like he just said something strictly banned.

„It's completely normal and okay,“ Cris said, smiling reassuringly at Luca. „We all feel like that before every match. Really.“

„Yeah, we do.“ Marcelo said.

„U-huh,“ Gaz and Iker nodded at the same time.

Luca sitting next to him just smiled at them thankfully. James understood that. He felt weird that they will be playing with them, too. As a team....That he will be playing with Neymar an actual, real game as a team...It just felt weird...But not for Neymar. The Mohawk boy was very excited and nervous about the upcoming match, as he told James today's morning.

„Tomorrow is the first match...I still can't believe it,“ he laughed, shaking his head, as they both left James' locker. Neymar was waiting for James again, and James was again caught surprised to see him standing next to his locker.  He kind of expected the freshman to stop the whole waiting for him in morning and walking him to his first class after a few attempts of making friends did not work out for him. But, as it all turned out eventually, Neymar was really persistent.

“Yeah, me neither,” James said quietly.

“Are you still nervous about the match?” he asked after a while of silence, when it seemed that the Mohawk boy didn't know what to say and James could see that in the freshman's eyes that he was thinking so hard just to continue with their conversation. It looked like he was going through a list of conversation ideas, and none of it was good because of the miserable look slowly forming on his face.

“Yeah, I am,” Neymar said, visibly relieved, and laughed again. “But I guess I'm getting excited, too.”

James nodded. He well understood how Neymar felt. He felt the same. Plus the pressure he was putting himself under because he just will have to score at least one goal during the match.

“Are you still excited?” Neymar looked at him and smiled at him again his 1000 Watt smile.

How was he doing that?

James kept asking himself how could the boy smile so much all the time....Like, didn't his mouth hurt?

“Yep.”

“I thought so,” Neymar said and showed him all of his teeth.

How??

“Hallo, is someone theeeere?”

James almost suffocated himself to death with his lunch when Cris “whispered” a bit too loudly that question right to his ear.

He started coughing and all of his friends started laughing, Cris hitting him gently on the back.

“What on Earth was that??” James asked, his voice weak from all the choking.

“Me?” Cris asked innocently, with a supressed laugh, and his best friend touched his chest with his hand dramatically. “I should be asking that. You're completely out of the conversation.”

James looked at his friends, confused.

“It looks like you're not even here, teddy bear.” Cris said again, and James knew he used the nickname just to provoke him (all in a good way, of course).

“Are you nervous about the match?” Iker asked, looking at James with that soft parenting eyes of his.

“Oh, no, at least not much,” James smiled. “Don't worry.”

His friends looked suspiciously at him, but decided to let that go. And James was so grateful for that. He really didn't want to tell them that the reason he was completely out of their circle was Neymar. He still didn't get that that the boy always found his way into his head. It almost looked like the boy never left his head, but was there all the time, just not in the main centre of his thoughts, but somewhere in the back, waiting for the right moment when he would invade all of them.

James shook his head. That wasn't true.

Honestly, he didn't know what was true with this boy anymore….Not anymore…He never knew what was about that boy. It was frustrating.

James sighed and started eating his lunch again, and this time he was really trying to be more involved in their little circle. He sooo much wasn't going to let one ordinary freshman invade his thoughts all the time.

___

“Hey, ” Cris asked him softly while they were parting from thr lunch break, all of them heading to their classes. “Is there something bothering you?”

James shook his head in a “no”.

“Well, it doesn't look like it…” Cris said doubtfully. “C'mon, tell me what it is. It will be better for you and me too. Win win.” Cris chuckled and then looked at James with such a soft caring and parenting look, that James just had to give in.

“It's about that one freshman that got to our team.” He said unwillingly. He didn't want to talk about Neymar with anyone…Because if he talked about him, it would look like something was happening…or they were becoming something a bit more than an ordinary acquaintance. And that wasn't true. Nothing was happening.

“Aaah, I see,” Cris said, smiling a soft supportive smile.

“He just won't let me be, Cris. And I have no idea why. And I don't like it,” James whined, and his best friend laughed.

“Yeah, we all noticed those morning walks you have with him.”

James groaned and put his face into his palms.

“Ohh, hey,” Cris patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. “It's okay, it's nothing horrible, calm down.”

James looked expectantly at his best friend.

“Listen, it's nothing horrible. The boy just wants to make friends with you probably, that's all. And I know you hate him because of how he got into our team, but I don't think you should hate him for that. It just happened, but I completely understand you.

“But well, don't you think the freshman…Neymar, right?” Cris asked and James nodded.

“Well, don't you think that Neymar deserves at least a tiny shot at friendship with you? After all that trying, and you completely ignoring him? ”

James just continued walking with Cris, not giving him any answer. He knew that Cris was right….That drama queen was always right.

“I guess…” James said, feeling like he had to literally spit those words out or he wouldn't ever say them.

“And I think, for a record, that the boy can't be that bad if he wants to be friends with you. You're a win, teddy bear,” Cris said and smiled at James that caring, loving smile he never smiled when they were at school because of his reputation.

James smiled wildly at his best friend. He was lucky to have Cristiano Ronaldo as his best friend, he knew that. And that was why he almost immediately after Cris finished his talking threw himself around Cristiano, hugging him tightly.

When they pulled apart, they laughed.

“You remind me a lot of me when I was your age, teddy bear,” Cris said and ruffled his hair.

James just chuckled.

He was real lucky to have Cristiano Ronaldo as his best friend.

 


	14. Cristiano'sPOV

“You remind me a lot of me when I was your age, teddy bear,” Cris said, and he meant it. James really did remind him of himself…And now, when Neymar appeared, even more.

Since Cris and James had met, Cris knew they had a way more similarities between them than it is ordinary (he was really excited about that), and after a really little time had passed, Cris had realized James was his best friend for life. His gut feeling was telling him so, and his gut feeling was always right. He had plenty of time to test that. There were just too many times when his gut feeling was telling him something and he did the exact opposite…And well, let's say it hadn't ended well… Especially one thing…

And that was why he hoped so much that James wouldn't be like him at that kind of things his thing was.

Cris wasn't blind, everyone could see that Neymar fell for his best friend. Everyone except the one Neymar fell for. Cris wasn't planning on to say that to James. It would do no good. It would only make James creeped out, and no one wanted that. Plus the fact that James hated the freshman because of how he got into the team. Cris knew how much mad James was at that guy. Well, yeah, Cris wasn't surprised, he would be mad, too. But in this case James' anger was not going to do any good (actually anger never did any good, so).

Cris knew how James felt pretty well. He knew his best friend wasn't excited by the constant attention from someone he was mad at, who would be? But Cris also knew his best friend better than he did himself, so he knew that James started slowly getting to the point where he actually likes the now annoying freshman. And Cris also knew that James would be real miserable of he destroyed his chances with Neymar, even though now he had no idea about that, yet. Cris knew how stuff like these went.

And that was why he planned on to slowly prepare James, to make him at least try to spend some time with that guy and then they would see. Who knows, maybe James won't like Neymar after all, but still. There was a chance and Cris wasn't planning on to just sit there and watch how his best friend would throw it all away just because of some anger that even wasn't at the boy himself, but just at the way he got into the team.

Enough was that he threw it all himself away two years ago when he was James' age just because of pride.

_But still, the pride was at both sides…_

Cris shook his head. Now wasn't the best time to think of _that._

“Yeah?” James asked, and Cris had to go back in his mind to remember what he had just said.

“Yeah,” he smiled.

James smiled at him his happy, caring smile and Cris felt his whole self softing. Really, James would make even Hitler being sensitive and understanding with that smile and those eyes.

“My class,” Teddy Bear said suddenly and hugged Cris again, then he ran towards his class.

“See ya at the training, Teddy Bear!” Cris shouted behind his best friend and James turned around and rolled his eyes at him. Cris just chuckled. He loved provoking James.

He smiled to himself and continued walking towards his class, that was at the end of the hall…And there, he would meet Messi…But thank God there would be his friends, too.

_Messi._

Cris shook his head again.

_Nope. Not thinking of that. Not here, not ever._

His next class was French. Actually, he loved French. Languages in general. He was good at them. But one thing he wasn't good at was finishing their studying. As soon as he knew the language so well that he would be able to speak in that certain country, he wanted to start learning another one immediately. He was really impatient at this. He never finished learning every single one of the languages to the C2 level. He didn't like that about himself, but well, yeah, nobody's perfect. And he couldn't help it, so.

Cris shrugged. And then he realized he just had one of sooo many conversations he had with himself and he was so deep in the conversation that he started even moving like it was an ordinary conversation with his friends. He should work on that, too.

He supressed another wave of shrugging and rather looked in front of himself properly, so he wouldn't run into somebody, when he noticed he was already in front of his class.

He stepped into the class, ready for French, ready for ignoring that one classmate at the front, ready for everything. As always.

He headed to the back of the class to his friends and sat next to Gareth. His last thought before the teacher came in was that he would not let James do the same mistake he did.

 


	15. Chapter 15

James sighed. And then sighed again. And then he breathed in a deep breath. He could do this. Of course. He was good enough. But what if the Valencia High was better?

 

_„It's today.... Like... Freking today!!!“ Sergio exclaimed excitedly, and as soon as he said those words he started jumping on the same place out of pure motivation._

_„Calm down, babe. Save the energy for the match,“ Iker said and patted Sergio oh his head._

_They were all standing at Cris' locker, all of the excited about the match against Valencia. They were so sure they will win. James found himself smiling and clapping his hands all the time because he didn't know what to do with himself._

_„We are gonna crush them!“ Cris said, and he had that gladiator look on his face, he only had while playing or on the day of a match._

_All of them were too much motivated, and that was good._

_“This is your chance, teddy bear,” Cris said and winked at James._

_James just showed them all all of his pearly white teeth. Yeah. This was his chance and he is going to be a star during his first match. He will kick all of the Valencia's asses._

 

“You good?” Cris asked him.

James nodded.

They were all in the locker, some quiet, some just too loud. James was one of the quiet ones.

“Don't worry, it will be okay,” Cris smiled. “I remember my first match…And I was so nervous that I almost bit off all of my nails.” Cris laughed.

James looked at him unbelievingly, but smiling a bit.

“Don't worry, teddy bear. It's gonna be okay. Don't bite your nails off. It's not worth it….mainly when it all will be great and you will remember your first match like it was yesterday even after two years after.”

Cris looked at him, smiling reassuringly. For two minutes his gladiator look disappeared. James just smiled gratefully and hugged Cris tightly for at least a whole minute.

 

_“And so, Dante is now entering the Purgatory. How is he describing it? How is he feeling?” Mrs. Jenkins, the professor of Literature, a native American who moved to Spain because of her husband, asked, and James tried his best, he really did, but he couldn't focus. Not even on his favourite Literature. His mind was always at the upcoming match, and James spent the whole first two classes daydreaming about it. And now even the third one._

 

“You the new ones in the team, you will like today. You will love today. Because today it's gonna be your first match, and because we are gonna win.” Piqué stood and said his little monologue, and then high-fived Iniesta.

James was calmed by Cris already, but now, although he hated to admit it, he had to say that Piqué was right. They are gonna win, and as Cris said, everything will be great. There was no point of stressing out…But then he remembered Neymar.

When he had arrived to school, he had found himself slightly disappointed not to see the Mohawk Boy standing in front of his locker, waiting for him.

But as soon as the feeling had started appearing, he had shrugged it off.

But now, he remembered how Neymar was nervous about the match, and he couldn't help it but worry a little about him.

 

_“Those losers will come here, and they will play at our stadium, so we have a huge advantage,” Iker said at the lunch break, and they all were eating those spaghettis so furiously as they never had. They all didn't know what to do with themselves, and to stop jumping at one place they rather started to eat so quickly it almost looked like they were racing who will eat all of the food first._

_During the time they were all eating, James felt a pair of eyes on him. He didn't want to turn around so he just bowed his head a bit under his shoulder, so for anyone but not him it would look like he just wanted to eat quicker and this was a better position, but he used it to peek under his shoulder to see who was watching. James wasn't even surprised when he saw Neymar stealing little glances at him. He kind of knew it was him. But one thing he did not get was why was he looking at him now when he could have had a conversation with him in the morning?_

_James did not get that boy. He rather got back to eating._

 

James stole a little peek at the freshman and he saw that Neymar was extraordinarily quiet. James wanted to go to him and talk to him a bit but there already was Leo sitting next to him, talking to him.

James shrugged it off. He just wanted to be nice, but well, it was not a necessity, so, good for him, right?

 

_James was standing in line, waiting to him turn so he would shoot a penalty. They were all shooting penalties, and the Coach was fiddling with his fingers the whole training. He was nervous, too, but he didn't want to admit it for the sake of the students. James saw that on him._

_Neymar was standing three boys in front of him, and the freshman still hadn't talked to him. He had just stolen at least a billions of little peeks at him, but nooo what was a conversation good for? Who needed it? James surely didn't._

_When it was his turn to shoot the penalty, he kicked the ball so hard it almost flew over the net. But almost. He did shoot the penalty._

 

“Okay boys, it's time to go out there and kick all of their Valencia asses!” The Coach came and shouted, and they all shouted back. James stood up, jumping at one place, already warming up.

 

_When the training was over, he and Cris went to Cris' place and stayed there for two hours, then headed out to school again. Cris' mother wished them good luck, promising she will come and see them._

_When they were out of Cris' house, Cris said he didn't believe her._

_“She won't show up. She keeps promising, but she won't come. Football stresses her out.” Cris said. James already knew about that, and he really wished his mother would come, he knew Cris would be very happy if she did._

_James patted comfortingly Cris on his shoulder, and then they slowly jogged to school._

 

They were warming up. All of them. Both teams.

It was weird to see Messi's group on the same side of the pitch. James watched Neymar. He was stretching out, now not looking at him at all.

Okay.

Well, James didn't mind. It was actually very nice not to be stared at 24/7.

“Do you think Clarisse will be here?” Marcelo asked, and all of them, he, Cris, Pepe, Gaz, Iker, Sergio, Luca, Raph and even Toni nodded in yes.

Marcelo's face lighted up immediately, and all of them just smiled.

James looked at the other side of the pitch. The students of Valencia High were stretching, too, and James noticed the proud looks they were all wearing. He didn't know what was the purpose of their proud faces, but all it did to James was that it increased his determination to win, and suddenly he wasn't nervous anymore. The only thing that was bothering him was that he wanted to blow that proud off of their faces.

James continued stretching when he heard a soft “Brown eyes?” next to him.

He turned his head to see Neymar standing next to him, looking very unsure. When James just kept looking up at him, the Mohawk boy sat down next to him.

He looked down at his knees and said: “James, I'm very sorry that I didn't wait for you today, as I promised to do every day.”

He looked so guilty that even the little disappointment he had, it all washed away within three seconds.

“It's okay,” James said, and for a split of a second he thought about taking his chin, making him look up at him. James shook his head promptly.

Neymar didn't look very convinced.

“Really, everything's fine. Don't worry,” James said, and tried to smile, even though he was terrified of the imagination of him making Neymar look up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Neymar sighed….Relieved.

“Really sorry, but I was just too nervous about today that I couldn't even talk,” he laughed weakly.

“Why are were you nervous?”

“Because it's the first match….and I don't wanna screw up. I don't want to disappoint anyone….or you…” Neymar looked at his knees again.

“Me? Why me?” James asked, completely surprised. What had all to do with him?

Neymar looked up. “Yeah, you…..You're a part of the team. And I'm sure you don't want to lose this game. I don't wanna disappoint you….”

Neymar looked at his knees again and James just couldn't believe.

“Neymar….” James said and Neymar looked up. “This is completely irrational. You can't worry about this. Because you can worry like this about every single one player, and that won't do any good. C'mon, you won't screw up. You're too good at football to screw things up.”

“Yeah?” Neymar looked at James, and James could see that 1000 Watt smile slowly forming. It made him feel butterflies.

“Yeah. And by the way, one player can't screw up the whole game. Everything will be okay. Just, don't think too much.”

Neymar smiled at him his 1000 Watt smile and before James realized it he found himself in the arms of the most annoying person he had thought he had ever met.

When James was not hugging back, Neymar pulled away immediately, and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“Thank you, James,” Neymar said, and went back to his group of friends.

James just sat there, paralyzed. What had just happened?

Did he just hug him?

James just sat there, staring into nowhere, when the Coach whistled.

The game was about to start.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that I'm posting this now, more than a month late ;( This month was a kind of a disaster for me, because there was just too much to study for school and my part-time job started, too. And with these two, I had really no time for writing this. I actually finished this chapter only because I got ill and so I have time now to write. But I guess I know now how to manage my time so I would be able to keep updating this story, but it is very probable that I would be late with some chapters, because, well, life is happening 24/7 :D But I promise that I will not rest until this story is finished :D :) And I wanna thank YOU for reading this, and for keeping reading this, because it is because of YOU that I'm continuing writing this. Thank YOU :) ;)

They were all standing in their positions, Sergio and the other player standing in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the match to start.

James was excited and scared at the same time. He felt chills everywhere, and energy combined with motivation was filling him from the inside. He couldn't wait for the match to finally begin.

Every second felt like a whole minute, and when the referee whistled, James thought he would shout of pure joy.

The other player was quicker than Sergio and passed the ball to one of their Valencian attackers.

The attacker started heading towards their midfield, where James was, and there were already all of their attackers aiming at him.

Leo Messi took the ball with grace and passed it to Karim, who started running towards the other midfield. James joined them, preparing himself if there was a necessary time where Karim would have to pass him the ball.

Benzu was quick. He was already running towards the other team's defence line, and James could see the tension on the faces of the Valencia players. They didn't wanna lose this match as much as them.

All of the Valencia defenders were running towards Karim, _a bit far from their defence line_ , James thought. Karim for a split of a second looked like a lost puppy, trying to work out where he should pass the ball. James stood right behind the two Valencia players where there was a tiny distance between them, and Benzu didn't need to be told twice. He passed the ball to James.

_Yes._

James found the ball under his feet, and he didn't hesitate. He ran towards the Valencia defence line that was almost empty. He knew the Valencia defenders made a mistake when they all went towards Benzu when he wasn't that close to the net either way. They really were nervous.

But after few seconds James found himself surrounded by all of the other defenders, and he knew that if they didn't wanna lose the ball, he would have to kick it as far as he could. And so he did.

The ball flew away, no one able to kick it, and it crossed the field line. The referee whistled, raised his flag and pointed to the right corner.

He announced a corner kick.

­­­­­____

James was standing in the corner, Cris, Leo and Neymar standing with the other Valencia players in front of the other team's net, a bit far from him.

James breathed in, and felt his muscles work. He kicked the ball.

Then he looked up and ran towards his teammates, because some player of the opposite team got the ball and he was already running through the Valencia midfield to their attack line.

The player was really quick, because when James, Cris, and Neymar with Leo got there, the player was already in their defence line, but with Toni and Pepe behind his back.

Toni took the ball away from him and passed it to Cris, who ran as quick as he could towards the other team's net again.

The player was hurrying after him, but it was all useless, because Cris kicked the ball even before the defence line of their team and scored the first goal.

James was running towards him with a wide smile spreading all over his face.

_Yes! YES! FINALLY!_

Almost all of them threw themselves at Cris, and they all ended up as a huge laughing and screaming pile of white on the grass.

___

“Okay, boys, great job!” The Coach shouted in the locker room. It was half-time already, and James' legs felt numb. He was already so tired, but he wouldn't ever say it out loud. If Neymar had some more juice in him, he had too.

“But in the second half, we gotta push them more,” the Coach continued. It was 1:1 now.

Valencia had scored a few minutes before the half-time. But James, although, as much stressed it got him, stayed positive and actually had a feeling this would go well.

“You enjoying the match?” Cris asked him with sparkling eyes. He was thrilled. He loved matches, and even more, tense matches. James didn't know if this match was one of the tense ones, but Valencia was really good. But, well, Cris loved when the match was harder. James laughed in him mind, sometimes he did not get his best friend.

“You don't even know how much. It's so awesome!” James exclaimed, and suddenly he didn't know what to do with himself for the next five minutes they would be spending here. Cris' presence always gave him an extra energy.  “I just wanna get out there and play finally!”

Cris laughed and ruffled James' hair. “Wait four minutes and you will get there, teddy bear.”

“Hey!” James smacked him on his head and laughed.

“What?” Cris asked in a fake-hurt voice and melodramatically tried to look like James' tiny hit hurt. “What did I do?”

“Don't call me that during matches,” James laughed.

Cris only rolled his eyes. “Whatever you wish, teddy bear!” And smirked and sticked his tongue out at James.

“You're unbelievable!”

They both laughed when the Coach came, whistling, that it was already time to go out there and kick some asses….of course not literally.

James ran the fastest he ever had, or at least he thought so, because he was first to be out there on the pitch, where Valencia players were already standing.

_Yayayayayaaaaay!!!!!_

He was already standing at his position, when someone had picked his ear for half a second. He turned to see Neymar winking at him, going to his position of an attacker. But James was so overjoyed that even this couldn't make him at least a bit annoyed.

This time when the referee whistled Sergio was quicker and sent the ball flying to James' direction.

_Yes!!!_

The ball was once again under his feet and James ran towards the other half of the pitch, which was during the first half theirs. Valencia players were running around him, trying to take the ball away from him, but they couldn't do anything. James was too quick. Although when he was in the defence line of the Valencia team, he was forced to pass the ball to Sergio, who then passed the ball to Neymar, who was exactly in front of the net, but still too far. Everyone knew he wouldn't be able to score from there, because there was just too many of the other players who were blocking the net. So, when James expected that at least, the ball ended under his feet again. He breathed in a deep breath, and kicked the ball from the left side of the pitch towards the net.

James watched with wide eyes. At first he thought the ball wouldn't find the net, but after a few seconds it appeared that what he had thought was not correct, because eventually there was a goal!!!

He scored!!! On his first match!!! Just like he had always dreamed!!! He scored!!!

Suddenly there was a body pushing into him, and after two seconds another seven bodies, too.

He laughed and screamed like he never had, and he was hugging everyone, but mainly the body that came to him first. When he opened his eyes to actually see who it was, James almost stopped laughing. Neymar.

He was hugging Neymar. And Neymar was hugging him back….The-biggest-prick-of-all-the-pricks…Nah…Who cared??

He just scored the goal!!! James thought it was just the right time to forget about that rivalry for at least ten minutes. He scored a goal!! James surely deserved to enjoy his moment.

He scored!!! On his first match!!

Then they parted again, and when they started playing again, James couldn't but just noticed the shy smiles Neymar was constantly sending his way.

But James didn't think about them…or him. He still had a match to play. A match he was hundred percent sure they will win. And after another forty-five minutes it appeared that him gut feeling was once again correct. They won 2:1.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE <333 I know I'm really horrible at this, and that makes me even more grateful that you keep reading this :33 (hug) Thank you all so sooo much :* <33

„We are the champions, gentlemen!!!“ Sergio shouted so loud James was sure he had to be heard even in Madrid....if not the whole Spain.

„Isn't it a bit too soon to say that?“ Toni laughed, and Sergio threw his kit at him with a smirk on his face.

Toni smelled the kit and looked rather disgusted. „Ewww, man, you stink!“

All of them laughed, including Sergio and Toni, and when the laugh stopped and was replaced by the victorious shouting again, Toni threw the kit back to Sergio.

James was just sitting on the bench, not able to move from all the amazement.

They won. And he scored. He scored and they won. He helped them win. He really did.

James was smiling, showing all of his teeth, and he didn't care he must have looked like an idiot. He was sooo happy. In that moment he knew these were the moments – and moments with his friends, of course – that he wanna live every day. That victorius feeling. He did something. He helped them win. And he played with his best friend a real match! He did it!!! He scored!!

He knew that he won't be always this succesfull, but he were determined to fight for this.

_This. This is it. This is what I wanna do with my life. Football._

He sighed, completely motivated, with happiness all over his features.

„Looks like someone is happy, here,“ Cris said and nudged his ribs with his elbow.

„You bet!!!“ James shouted, and threw himself into Cris´ arms.

„We did it!!!“ he shoutedn again.

„Yeah, we did!!!“

They were hugging and jumping for at least three minutes, then they went back to changing.

James was still playing that goal in his head. How the ball flew over the goalkeeper's hands.

He thought he would never stop smiling.

„Doesn't matter it's too soon, we're still champions!!!“ Sergio screamed and they all did, too.

____

They were walking through the main hall of the school, all of them with bright faces, jumping, running, or just shouting like their lives depended on it.

James was walking with Marcelo, Cris and Gaz, and he still didn't stop smiling. He even stopped caring if he looked like an idiot or not. Who cared? HE SCORED!!

“Hey, James, great first match,” Leo Messi suddenly told him, and James was so surprised it took him at least three seconds to answer a simple “thank you”.

Why did Leo Messi talk to him?

Next to Messi was Neymar, and next to Neymar there was Piqué, who said: “And great assist there, Neymar, too!” with a proud face.

And then it hit him. Neymar. Assisted. His. Goal.

There was nothing on his mind for half of the second, and then suddenly too many thoughts. They were walking, chatting happily about something, but he didn´t listen. The last thing he heard was: “You two play great together!”

_Neymar._

The Mohawk boy assisted him.

And when he thought he hated him….should he hate him when he had assisted him? He wouldn't score otherwise…And that angered him so much. He didn't need  Neymar to score…He was good himself…And when he thought how the prick got into the team….but he had assisted him….and that made mad…and kind of thankful?

James shook his head..too many thoughts for him to handle right now.

He decided he would rather be happy because of his goal. He can be annoyed by the fact that Neymar had assisted him the next day.

When he came back to the conversation, he noticed that the Leo Messi group had already left…and that there was something in Cris' eyes that was telling him that something was not right.

James made a mental note that he should ask about _that something he didn't know about_ later.

They were now leaving the school, and when they approached the stairs that led to the entrance door, James saw Neymar just standing there, looking in front of himself.

He should probably go to him…and say thank you…no matter how much it angered him…His ma had taught him good manners..

James sighed, visibly annoyed, and asked the boys to wait for him for a while, that he had to tell something to Neymar.

Cris, Marcelo and Gaz looked at him the _what is happening look_ , but promised to stay and wait for him.

James started walking towards  Neymar, grumbling about his mother's good upbringing.

“Hey, Ney,” James started, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

“Yeah? James?” Neymar looked at him expectantly, and James didn't miss the fact that the boy immediately smiled when James said his name.

“I,” oh this was harder than he thought it would be…”I just wanted to….thank you…you know…for the assist.” James said, rubbing the back of his head even more.

Neymar's face lit up for a split of a second, but after that he immediately controlled his features and acted like he could care less. “Yeah, well, you were the closest to the net, so…”

_Really? Did he actually say that?_

James cursed in his mind that he even bothered to come, because he didn't need Neymar to act in front of him like he is Danny Zuko from The Grease.

“Well, I wanted to say thank you, so…Thank you….Bye..” James said quickly and turned around to go to his friends.

He tried not to storm off. And actually tried to calm himself down. There was something about that boy that always made him annoyed or mad.

“And great goal, James!” he heard behind him. James turned around to see Neymar smiling at him hopelessly.

_What? What is it with that boy?_

James only nodded and looked at his friends, who were just few steps far from him.

”Okay, byeee,” Marcelo finished his phone call when James arrived.

“So, Iker and Sergio went to celebrate now, don't ask me what kind of celebration, you can imagine, Toni went home because he needed to do some practising for the theather application, he really wants to play Romeo this year, and Pepe had to go home too, because his aunt and uncle came over and today it's his aunt's birthday and they are throwing her surprise happy birthday party, and rest of the boys went home, too, so the celebration is on Saturday, is that okay?”

Cris and Gaz nodded, and when James caught up on all of the information, he nodded, too.

The whole way home he was singing with Cris, Marcelo and Gaz about their victory, but he couldn't help it but in the back of him mind he kept playing the way Neymar was acting....and how he did not like it.

 

 


	18. Leo's POV

Leo found himself already walking home with Luis and his new buddy Neymar.   
The match happened so quick to be finished, he thought that that was the shortest 90 minutes of his life. And so was the time in the locker room. It just all happened so quickly, and his mind was full of flying thoughts he couldn't settle down for at least thirty seconds.   
He yawned, even though he wasn't tired.  
"Hard match, right?" Luis laughed and gave Leo an understanding look.   
Leo just nodded and remained quiet. He was always quiet, so nobody ever knew the difference between happy quiet and the mess-in-mind quiet.  
He kept thinking about how he had talked to James...and the way Ronaldo looked when he came and then tried to look like he's completely ignoring everything because nothing was worth of his attention....Leo clenched his fists...He was getting angry...besides the constant anger he felt towards that boy.  
He knew he should ignore it all, and he was, but some times were just harder than the others and he just got angry...But it all eventually stopped after few minutes...He actually couldn't believe he still had that in himself...that anger...and the other thing he did not dare to explore.  
The memories of the second year started to appear from the back of his mind. How they both applied for the football team...Two years ago!!! It's been fucking two years!!!  
Leo clenched his fists even more, and when he realized that he still hadn't stop clenching them, he took a few seconds to unclench them...I shouldn't have these reactions...after two years!!!  
They were walking through the calm Sevilla streets, the warm air flying around them, and everything just felt so nice and comfortable...and horrible at the same time.  
Leo knew that when he will finish this last year, he will go to Barcelona. He loved Barcelona...Last summer holidays were the best he had ever had so far, and he knew he wanted to get out of this city as soon as possible.  
He wanted to have this part of his life behind him, and he was really grateful that his best friend Luis was going with him.  
The thoughts slowly filled up his head...he needed to sleep.   
He couldn't stop thinking of how he could still feel _him_ behind him on the pitch. He always knew where he was, and he always knew he could count on him because he would catch the ball...Leo sighed. He and Ronaldo were great teammates, and they would be awesome duo on the pitch if the prick would just stop being so proud and arrogant all the time.   
Leo knew they couldn't be more....it just wouldn't work, with the way they both were...Leo was still amazed by rivalry and the desire to be the best the boy was waking up in him everytime they were at the training...He actually never cared if he was the best or not...he just wanted to play football...But since he found out that Ronaldo was a idiotic prick who couldn't bare the fact that he wasn't the only one who could play football as good as him, the rivalry woke up in Leo...and he hated it. He hated it so much because he knew they could be something...back then. But Cris dumped him like he was just a piece of garbage.  
Leo clenched his fists again. It would be easier if he didn't see him almost every day at the training trying to show everyone who is the best here...It hurt. Because Leo knew he never was anything to him...not in the way he was for him...  
Leo shook his head...and unclenched his fists. He didn't care...It was better this way, because he knew they would tear each other. It hurt, but that was the truth.  
"Hey, Leo? You with us?" Ney asked, looking a bit worried at him.  
"Oh, yes, yes I am,"  
"Oh, really? What was I talking about, then?" Luis said, and chuckled.  
"Ehmmm...you were talking about...tomorrow's algebra test?" Leo said, and he really did try not to look desperate.  
"No," Neymar laughed.  
"And the test is tomorrow," Luis said, and looked Leo straight in the face. "Are you all right?" He asked, visibly worried.  
"Yeah, of course I am," Leo said, and he knew he meant it. He had to, after two years of nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!!! Yaaaayayayaay :D And since it's finally summer holiday, I will be updating two or three times a week ;) I'm sorry for this month I have been away, but I'm back with tons of free time finally :D Thank you all for your wonderful and neverending patience, what would I do without it? I don't wanna know :D  
> HUGE THANK YOU <3 <3 <3

James was walking through the empty Main hall, hearing his footsteps maybe too clearly.... And even maybe too loudly.

There was something with the way the hall looked...and sounded...something was off here, but his mind was too occupied with the match he played to care about his surroundings.

He scored!!! He jumped from joy, and when he landed it felt like an earthquake. Maybe it even caused an earthquake…

But again, he didn't care. He scored!! And the best part, that that proud prick Neymar didn't.

James wanted to jump again, when suddenly he heard a soft: "Brown eyes?" from his locker. He almost got a heart attack!

He turned around to see Neymar casually leaning against his locker, looking at him, and then....

 

"James! Wake up! You'll be late!!" James heard his mom shouting at him from downstairs, probably from the kitchen.

He sat down abruptly and rubbed his face furiously.

_What the heck was that dream???_

______

James found himself walking to his school once again, but this time not in the dream and also not so soon as yesterday, completely late actually....All for that one dream...

The Main Hall was actually emptier than in the soon morning.

He ran to his locker, where Cris was still waiting for him, even though there were only two minutes left to the start of the first class.

"How's you're so late today?" Cris asked with curious eyes. James was punctual, so this was a strange behaviour with him.

"Don't even ask," James said. He was too ashamed to admit that he was dreaming about Neymar calling him Brown eyes again, that the prick was being shy again...Nope…..

And besides, there was no time for it.

"We'll talk about it later during the lunch break," Cris said, winking at him.

James just nodded and then they hurried to their classes.

_____

 

James got out of his class with Luka and Raphael. They were still talking about the match, all of them were still so hyped about it.

James couldn't even focus on Physics during his first class.

James scored!!! And they won!!!

They were already counting days to the next match, and they were already imagining how all of them would score.

"And then Sese kicked the ball and-" they were in the middle of remembering the whole match against Valencia, when they suddenly heard a soft: "James?"

They all turned around to see Neymar behind them, looking at his shoes and then at them and then at his shoes again.

They immediately stopped laughing.

"Yeah?" James said. Suddenly _the Mr. I wouldn't assist you in the first place and I'm better than you_ wanted to talk to him!

"Can I talk to you?" He asked softly, and he really did look like a hurt puppy....James did not have it in himself to be mean when he was looking at him with the puppy look level 3000!

_This is so unfair…_

"Yeah, I guess...See you in class," James said and waved to Luka and Raphael.

"What is it?" James asked, while he was heading towards his next class, Chemistry.

"I...I wanted to apologize for my behaviour last night..." Neymar said, looking sheepily in front of him.

Was it possible he meant that Danny Zuko attitude?

James looked at him incredulously.

"I mean the time when you thanked me for the assist, and I acted like a douche..I'm sorry...You're the last person I would ever want to act like that towards..."

Neymar was once again looking at his shoes, and for a brief moment James was afraid that the kid would hit something if he wasn´t looking in front of himself.

_Aaaaaghhh....What now?_

James hated it when the prick was actually doing this....acting like a hurt puppy...he did not have it in himself to be mean now!

Was it only him or Neymar was always acting like a little puppy everytime he angered James and James wanted to be mean finally???

James only sighed…

“It's okay, no need to worry,” he said and try to smile. He wasn't sure if it did work out, but attempts count, so.

Right after his words left his mouth Neymar looked at him and smiled that 1000 Watt smile for him, and James maybe not and maybe he did smile a bit at that.

He couldn't help it, that smile was really contagious.

They were walking for a few seconds in silence, Neymar just grinning and James not understanding a thing…As usual..

“So what's your next class?” Neymar asked.

“Chemistry,” James said.

“Yeah? I have Physics,” Neymar smiled (if that was even possible because he was already smiling at him) “I like Chemisrty more than Physics.”

James only smiled. He had it completely the other way. He liked Physics more.

“What?” Neymar asked, nudging James into his ribs gently.

“Nothing,” James laughed and shook his head.

It started to amaze him how much in common they had and at the same time how different they were… He was glad for the differences, to be honest.

“What?” Neymar asked again, nudging him again.

“Look, it's my class already!” James pointed to the white door in front of them, and when he looked at Neymar he didn´t miss the look of disappointment that flew over his face for a millisecond.

“Oh, okay,” the Mohawk boy said, “see you at the training, then,” Neymar winked at him and went the other direction where the Physics class was happening.

Even his running looked laid back…

James shook his head. And then stayed just standing there, with a tiny horror written over his face.

What did just happen? Neymar was nudging him? And they were laughing together? _That was possible???_

_What?_

James shook his head again. It was weird, but maybe, just maybe, this boy started to grow on him…

James did not like that idea.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k hits!!!! My head is in the clouds!!! Thank you!!!! Thank you so so so much for sticking up with this story!!! You're making me so happy, really :3 <3 Thank you all so sooooo much!!! This is just soooo great :D Thank YOU again :333   
> I hope you'll like this one, because things are going to happen, soon ;)

„So,“ Cris started, „why were you so late today?“

They were walking to their dining hall, where all of their friends already were apparently, because no one was joining them along the way.

For the first time, James was actually happy that it was only him and Cris.

„Well....I had a weird dream...“ James said, unsure of how to put it.

„What dream?“ Cris asked. „And how can a weird dream make you late?“

They were walking in silence for a few seconds before James answered: „I don't know...It was all weird..“

„Was it about the freshman?“ Cris asked softly.

James froze. How could Cris know? Just like that? Was he so obvious that he was thinking of that boy a little too often? But those were hateful thoughts....not nice ones....Just, how could he tell so fast??

„Hey, heeeyy, don't panic, chill. It's okay, now tell me about the dream,“ Cris said reassuringly and smiled one of his caring trustful smiles that made you tell him literally everything. James knew Cris was using this on purpose, that it was not automatic, and he hated it. He wanted to smack Cris on his head like his mom did, but he really needed to get this off his chest.

“Okay…” James said, and looked around so he was sure no one they knew or from the team was in the Main hall with them, but it was a bit difficult since there was at least half of the school with them. James knew he needn't to be worried, but he was getting a bit anxious.

Cris kept smiling at him and he knew they didn't have much time before they get to the dining hall, so James started with a rocket speed: “I had a weird dream where I was in school and there was no one and I was happy about the match and then there was Neymar calling me Brown eyes again leaning against my locker wanting to be friends again.”

James said it all in one breath, and when he was finished, he started breathing heavily. Goood. It was off his chest now, mainly the Brown eyes part. He looked at Cris with hope in his eyes.

“Well,” Cris said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I think you realized that there is a chance that you might have just lost a chance of a great friend, and maybe you were getting used to him in the team and now you started to regret how you've been treating him.”

Cris said that in one breath, too.

When they both realized that, they both started laughing, and Cris put his arm over James' shoulders.

“I guess you're right,” James said, unsurely. “But I still can't get rid of the feeling how unfair it is, him walking into our team like that, suddenly wanna be best friends with everybody, throwing that 1000 Watt smiles at everyone like he´s the one that will make sure we will win every game. Uuuuughh.”

Cris started laughing.

“What?” James asked, annoyed.

“Oh, teddy bear! Do you hear yourself? Half of these things are just made up!”

“No, they're not!”

“Yes, they are! It's only because of the rivalry that is between you two. Trust me, I know it first hand.” Cris stopped laughing, but kept smiling. “What I'm saying is, give the boy a chance, or you will regret it. Just trust me.”

James was quiet. He really didn't know what to think. But he had to admit, he had been feeling like this for forever, and he was slowly getting tired of it. And even if he liked it or not, he and Cris both well knew what that dream meant. That he would be unhappy if he Neymar suddenly started acting like that Danny Zuko guy again, because maybe, just maybe, the boy wasn't that bad, eventually. And he apologized. How many kids in these days can do that?

And he was always trying to be friends with James, who knew why, and James really wished the Mohawk boy hadn't been trying these past few days because uuughhh how he hated this! This was too complicated for him…that rivalry was just there! He couldn´t make it disappear by just clapping of his palms. That didn´t work like that.

But he was willing to at least try, because if he liked it or not, the most of the bad traits of the Mohawk boy were just made up like Cris said just a while ago.

James breathed in.

“Maybe you're right,” James said.

“Of course I'm right! I always am!” Cris said proudly and showed James all his teeth. James laughed.

“So, are your thoughts sorted out at least a bit?” Cris asked, and when James nodded, he smiled happily.

“That's good because here is the dining hall!” Cris said like they were on some kind of ceremony, when they stepped in.

When they found their table, all of their friends were already waiting for them, happily laughing as always. That gave James a nice, warm feeling at his heart.

He sat down, and with friends he forgot about all of his troubles.

______

 

 

 “Start!” Coach Enrique shouted, and whistled. And after that, James started his training. They were training penalties, free kicks, they were reminding work with their feet and then they were shoving each other some tricks during the pause. This was a light training, James thought, maybe it was because of the win.

James enjoyed every second of today's training. It was so much fun, mainly the tricks part during the pause. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him the whole time. When he turned around, he saw Neymar watching him from time to time.

James didn't like that the boy was looking at him so much. He felt weirdly exposed….and he couldn't help it but think that the boy was watching him because he wanted to steal some tricks from him, although he heard Cris' voice inside of his head telling him it's the rivalry, not the real Neymar.

It was hard, thinking this objectively. It was way easier to think something bad of someone you hated than to actually realize that maybe they weren't planning on to stealing your tricks…James did not like the way his mama brought him up….and Cris kind of had his part in that, too.

It was hard being objective, and James did not like it, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

 

 

After the break Coach whistled again, telling them they were going for a quick run and then they were free to go. All of them were shouting from joy, and then they were settled, waiting for Coach to shout: “Start!”

And then they started running.

This run was no different than the usual runs they were having during trainings, Cris and Leo were competing, people in Cris's group were running and talking with people in Cris' group, and people in Leo's group were running and talking with people in Leos group. But, there was a slight difference after all, and that was that James found himself running with Neymar.

Right after the start, Neymar came quickly to him, saying a shy: “Hello!”

James only nodded. He was still unsure about all the watching,

“How do you like today's training?” Neymar asked with his 1000 Watt smile.

“Great,” James said and tried to smile at that boy back. _Just be nice, remember what Cris said, just be nice, it's the rivalry, not the person…._

“Me, too,”  Neymar said, and smiled even more, “Mainly those fifteen minutes of tricks, that was nice. I didn't think Coach would let us do something like that. He seems a bit too motivated to win almost all the games.”

_Yeah, because you're just a freshman and you know nothing, and your presence here is unfair, and-No! Stop, James, remember, be nice, or at least pretend…_

“Coach Enrique is not like that, he just seems like that. He is actually one of the best coaches here, and we're lucky to have him. There were rumours that five schools wanted him as a coach, but he refused them all because he wanted to stay here, with his team. He was born here, actually.” James told him, and was surprised how calm he sounded. Not at all irritated.

“Yeah?” Neymar asked with surprise well written over his features. “Now I feel like a douche,” Neymar laughed.

“No need to feel that way, you didn't know,” James said calmly again. Maybe he actually could do this….

“Thanks, Brown eyes,” Neymar said and when he said Brown eyes, that got James totally out of his balanced state of mind.

_Brown eyes…._

James promptly looked at Neymar with wide eyes, and as quickly as he looked at the Mohawk boy, as quickly he looked away. He was lucky Neymar didn't see him, but was looking in front of himself with maybe a blush all over his cheeks? James didn't know for sure and he slowly realized he didn't even want to know.

“You're welcome,” James replied, maybe a bit late, and with not so much calm voice as earlier.

_What is happening? Why am I always this confused? What is it with this boy, really?_

“So, James, tell me something about yourself,” Neymar looked at him with curious eyes.

“What do you wanna know?” James asked, and he was slowly getting the feeling that this was getting out of his hands.

“Well, let's start with the question I still don't have an answer to,” Neymar chuckled, and James looked at him with confused eyes.

“When I first walked you to your class I asked you what your first class is, and you said it was Literature. And then I asked if you like it, and I didn't get an answer because I started talking too much, sorry, by the way, I always talk too much, like you can see right now,” Neymar started laughing, but James didn't laugh, He was amazed by how much did that boy remember…and that he actually remembered that stuff, since James already forgot them… For a brief moment, James felt a bit guilty.

“I like Literature,” was all he said.

“Well, you look like the type that would like books,” Neymar said, and when James looked at him, confused again, Neymar just smiled and said: “You're very quiet, that means that there is a fifty per cent chance you have a loud mind, and loud minds looove reading books.”

James was just looking at that boy, and as much as he hated to admit that, he was looking with amazement. Maybe there was something more to this boy…Maybe he wasn't always prick and Danny Zuko.

“What?” Neymar asked, and then James realized he was staring.

James turned away as soon as possible, and he thought he had never been this ashamed in his entire life.

“Nothing,” he said, maybe too quickly.

_What on Earth…??????_

“Okay,” Neymar said, and although he was the one that was now visibly confused, he kept smiling and wasn't asking anymore questions. James was grateful.

“So, do you have any hobbies? I mean, besides football,” Neymar asked another question, but thank God Coach whistled again, announcing the end of the run, and so that they could freely go home now.

_Yes!_

James looked at Neymar, already trying to say something that would excuse him and that so he could go to Cris and their friends, when Suárez shouted: “Ney! Come!”

Neymar turned around, shouting: “In a minute!” and then he turned around with an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, I gotta go, but I would like to hear your answer tomorrow, if you don't mind, of course.”

James just shook his head in a _no,_ but he was not sure to which part of the sentence the _no_ did belong to.

“Good,” Neymar smiled, “See you tomorrow, James.” And then he left.

_Yeah, see you tomorrow, Neymar….Aaaaaghhh what is happening???_

James turned around, going to his friends, who waiting for him, surely filled with questions. James knew he wouldn't have an answer to any of them.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH LOVELY AND BEAUUUTIFUL COMMENTS!!!!! <3 <3 <3 thank you thank you thank you :3333 you're making my heart flutter :333  
> P.S. bold is Neymar, cursive is James ;)

"So I see that you decided to give that new kid a chance, right?" Cris asked while they were walking out of the school together.

"Yeah," James said, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that Cris was checking on him, on how thing were, if he wanted to be friends with Neymar or not. Like he cared maybe too much...Like there was something more behind these questions....James shook his head. Nope. It was just his tired head, Cris cared because he wanted to know how James was, not because he was seeing something else behind this friendship that wasn't even a real friendship yet.

"That's a good decision," Cris smiled at him.

James smiled back, although he didn't feel like it. He was too confused...He rather changed the topic to football.

                                                                                                                  ______

" So, James, how is it with the football team? Everything good?" James' father asked during the dinner.

"Yes, everything is great," James replied with his mouth full of fish and potatoes, but still managed to smile a full smile.

His dad and ma laughed. "He still looks like a little kid," his ma said with a pure love in her eyes.

"Yes, he does," his dad said, and looked at James the same way his wife just did.

James frowned at them. This was not fun, he hated it when people were acting towards him like he was a four year old. Enough he looked like one.

"Cristiano still calls him a "teddy bear"," his ma said to his dad.

"Yeah?" his dad laughed. "I like Cristiano, you picked a great friend, teddy bear," his dad said firstly very seriously and then at the teddy bear part he started laughing like his own life depended on it.

James glared at him parents, but they laughed anyway. After few minutes his angry face broke off to laughter, too.

James knew his parents loved Cristiano, and James was really happy for it.

And even happier he was now, with his dad finally home. His dad was always somewhere on his business trips, and he was hardly at home. He wasn't even there on James' first football match. James understood that his dad had to work so they could afford living there, in Sevilla, and in this neighborhood, but still, it hurt sometimes. But really rarely.

James decided he wouldn't think like that now, when his dad was finally around.

"So, tell me more about the team," his dad said with excited eyes.

James straightened, and with proud face started talking: "Everything is so great, dad! I'm in team with all of my friends, and I'm in the midfield. The Coach says I'm good, I scored during our first match!"

"Great, son, I'm really proud of you," his dad looked at him like he was looking at some treasure.

"Our little footballer," James' ma said, and she put a special emphasis on the word "little".

His parents started to laugh again. They loved teasing James. James only shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I don't know but I'm  not the one who is acting like a little kid here," James said teasingly.

His parents looked at him and made a "ooooooooo" noise. When James thought of it, his parents were a lot like Cris, but with authority.

                                                                                                                     _______

When they were finished with the dinner, James thanked his ma and he washed the dishes. Then he wished good night to his parents that were sitting on the couch, watching some action movie.

"Hey, tomorrow, you, me, backyard and that old ball in the back of the garage?" His dad said when James was about to leave to his room.

James' eyes shone immediately. He nodded furiously, and then he went up to him room. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He hadn't played  football with his dad for ages.

He showered and packed his things for school, and then turned on his laptop.

He hadn't been online in ages. He wondered how many messages there were waiting for him on Facebook from hs family.

He was sure his aunts wrote him. And cousins. What could he say? They had a tight family bond.

James logged in and as he suspected, there were at least ten messages from.his family waiting for him. When he was looking through them all, he noticed that even his grandma and grandpa wrote him. James smiled. His grandparents were cool, they had Facebook, Twitter and Instagram...They had plenty of free time.

But then he noticed one message that was not from his family....but from Neymar.

He found him on Facebook???

_Great..._

James shook his head. No. He had to be friendly. New friendship.

James opened the chat.

 

**Hello, brown eyes! Or at least I hope it's you, otherwise this would be really awkward...but it's your photo here, so it's you :DD**

While James was reading the message, a small smile started creeping out on his face. That boy was unbelievable. The message was from yesterday...yesterday evening. Neymar wrote him after that Dany Zuko thing?

James decides to reply now. Since he was trying to be nice, officialy.

_Hi, Neymar, yeah, it's me, no worries :D_

After James typed the most friendly message he was capable of in this case, he started writing back to his family. But then a beeb sound came and James noticed Neymar replied.

**Goooooood :D and since we're both here, you can answer my last question, your hobbies besides football :D :)**

_Soooo...my hobbies...I'm not doing anything actually, like, not anything that can count as a hobby, football is almost everything I do._

**_Yeah? But there is that one word almost...sooo? :D_ **

_Okay then :D I watch a lots of stuff, if that can be counted as a hobby. And I'm pretty sure I've seen everything about WWII. I wanted to be a soldier when I was little....What did you want to be, when you were a little kid?_

**Wow, James, you're full of surprises :)  and I always wanted to be a footballer. Football is pretty much all my life :D**

James breathed in a deep breath...it was really hard for him not to snap at this boy... _Football is all my life blah blah blah...._ But he had to admit, they had that in common.

_Well, we have that in common...football_

**Yeah, we do :D and so, tell me something more about you, James. I'm sure there is lots of surprising facts about you. Like the soldier one. I was always too scared to be a soldier :D**

_Yeah? I don't know, army had always been my thing...and then football came to my life :D I'm a huge fan of Real Madrid._

**RMA are real good...but I have always been a bit more into FC Barcelona. I don't know, it's the thing with football that you fall in love with a certain club and you don't even know why...It's just something about that club, the way the play the game that fascinates me...Sorry if I sound weird :/**

_No, you don't sound weird :D not at all :)_

**So you don't mind me being a Barca fan? Barca and RMA really hate each other :D :/**

_Nope, I don't mind. The club doesn't define a person :)_

James did not much agree with the last message, but he was really laughing at that irony, Neymar being a Barca fan, while RMA and Barca hated each other...he just had to laugh.

**Good then :)**

There was a quiet, if no messages could be referred as quiet.

James looked at the watches. 21:30. It was not that late, but he just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

_I'll go now, so, bye for now. See you tmrw :)_

**Good night, brown eyes. See ya :)**

And with that, James turned off his laptop and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

His phone suddenly beeped, and James almost got an heart attack. He was deeply focused on what Mr. Harrison was saying about Orsted, when he recieved a message. On the top of his mobile screen was a notification that Neymar just wrote him on Facebook again. 

Was that kid texting during classes?

James smiled a bit. This was like Neymar, if he knew him, of course. But this was not like James, he loved Physics, and this Orsted guy was awesome, so, sorry Mohawk boy, maybe sometime else. 

He started writing notes again, when another message came. And then another. And after few minutes again. 

James got slowly irritated...and curious. What was so urgent Neymar wanted to talk to him about? Now? In the middle of the lesson? He looked around to make sure Mr. Harrison was not watching him and took out his phone inconspicuously.

**Hello, Real Madrid fan! How are you? What class do you have?**

**James?**

**I don't understand a thing....I mean Math. I don't understand anything :DDD**

James smiled. Was he really writing him that he doesn't understand a thing? Was that the reason he was writing him?

_Then pay attention and stop sending me all those messages man :D and Physics, and I'm really enjoying this class._

James put his phone aside and started writing all of the graphs and notes he had missed, when another message came.

**But it's so hard! I'm drowning in all of those letters! Whose idea was to put letters into Math?? I'm trying to study Math, not Literature :/ And well, you seem like the science-type :D tell me, James, are you good at Physics like you're good at football? :D**

_It's not that hard :D Math has a system. You just have to figure the system out, which you actually don't even have to, the professor will tell you :D and I'm great at football! :D_

**Really? then explain that system to me, if it's that simple :D Prove it, RMA man!**

_Should I take this as a challenge?_

**Yes!**

_Then be it! I'll prove to you that Math is easy_

**Today afternoon after training? :D**

_Good!_

And then James suddenly realized what had just happened...he was going to spend time with Neymar after school....because he was stupid and everything took like a challenge where he could beat him!!! Was he really that stupid? Did he really need to compete that much with that boy? 

James sighed. He put his phone aside again and ignored that frustrated feeling inside of his chest....He was an idiot.

He rather focused on Physics again, Physics didn't make him want to compete 24/7.

During the class his mobile beeped twice, but James ignored it.

 

* * *

 

"Do you know how stupid I am?" James asked Cris on their way to lunch.

"No, but I would love to hear it, teddy bear," Cris said, laughing.

"Ha, ha ,ha," James said, sternly. "I'm going to meet with Neymar after the training."

Cris smiled. "That's great, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't!" James exclaimed, while he was throwing his arm in the air.

Cris was laughing. 

"Stop, teddy bear," he laughed. "I noticed you were on the needles during the breaks, but I didn't think that it was caused by this. You're just gonna meet the boy, it's not a big  deal."

"Yes, it is! Because I don't want to!" James said, and he felt like a little baby...He should stop all of that whining...Probably..

"James, calm down, tell me, why are you two going to meet?"

"I'm gonna teach him Math," James explained.

Cris stopped walking, and when James noticed it, he turned out to see Cris looking unbelievably at him. They both bumped into a few people, since the whole Main Hall was crowded with moving students who were going to the lunch, too.

"What?" James asked. He slowly started to think that he didn't understand anything these last days...

"You're going to teach him?" Cris laughed.

"Yeah..."

Cris came to him, put his huge arm around James' shoulders and looked at him like he was his little brother. "And you're going to tell me that you're stupid, right? Little teacher!"

"Don't call me that!" James said, annoyed. He was not a little teacher. He was a footballer and a really bright student.

"Yes, you are! In fact, I think I have another nickname for you, teddy bear!" Cris exclaimed and ruffled James' hair.

_Great!_

James glared at his best friend, who was grinning at him. Eventually he couldn't continue with his glaring, not when that huge dork next to him was grinning like a five year old. James started grinning, too.

"Don't ya worry, little teacher, everything will be fine," Cris said. "Just don't panic over little stuff."

James nodded and together they entered the dining hall.

 

* * *

 

 

While he was training, James was thinking. He was always overreacting when he was about to meet Neymar, or just to see him. And he didn't know why, and to be honest, he didn't even want to. He didn't care. What bothered him was that this kind of reactions were making him anxious and over-protective of himself. Like the boy wanted to ruin his chances at football or something...It was all of that weird rivalry.

He didn't know why that boy was causing such reactions, and he decided he ought to put an end to them. Those reactions were so childish. He was always annoyed when someone called him little, or kid...He was not. He was almost an adult. And he wanted to at like one, but he was still a teenager.

He decided that from now on, he wouldn't panic, or at least panic so much when he would be meeting Neymar or something...It was so...awkward that this one boy who got into their team in such an unfair way, and who was irritating him at first, and he still does, was making him act like crazy. It was not normal. He decided he would forget his behaviour over the past few days and would start acting like...well,like an adult, even though he was still a teenager. 

The main thing was for James that he would not ever panic like this. It was humiliating.

He was glad no one but him and Cris knew about this, and although he knew Cris was completely okay with his behaviour, he wasn't. He was ashamed before himself, and he didn't want to experience that feeling ever again. He was though on himself. 

During the training he was with Cris, Toni, Marcelo, Gaz, Sergio and Iker in the team, and they were laughing almost the whole 2. Coach was whistling at them, but James had thought the Coach must have known it wouldn't work out. Interesting, he thought, when he decided to let go the panic over Neymar, he actually started to have fun, and at the end of the training he was so relaxed he thought he never was this relaxed in his whole life.

At the end of the training, they all went to theirs lockers, and then Cris waited with him for Neymar to appear.

"You okay?" Cris asked, with a supportive smile. "You know, you can always say you're not feeling well and go home."

James smiled. "Nah, I'm  okay. Thanks, and besides, he would want to walk me either way."

James and Cris both laughed. "I would walk you, teddy bear."

"I know," James said and punched Cris to him shoulder lightly.

Cris was studying him for a while, and when James was about to ask him what was up, Cris said: "Here he goes, okay teddy bear, if something, just call me."

Cris quickly hugged him, and then took off.

James breathed in a deep breath.

"Hello, James, prepared for a horrible defeat?" Neymar came, and grinned. James found it really strange that Neymar used himself not understanding a thing as a thret to James. Wasn't he here because of the exact opposite?

"Only in your dreams! Don't underestimate me, " James said and winked. He didn't know why he did that, and he didn't care. Or at least he decided not to care.

"Oh yeah?" Neymar laughed.

James nodded. "Okay, where will we be?"

"I don't know, since I live far and it is already five, I thought that we would just stay here. The school closes at six." The Mohawk boy said.

_Only a hour!!! Yes!!!_

James tried to ignore how happy that fact made him, and they both went to the Math class, that was on the other side of the building.

"So, James, tell me something more about yourself." Neymar said. "I only know that you're a Real Madrid fan, that you're good at sciences and you like Literature. And that's really a sad amount of things considering the time I know you." Neymar laughed, and James did too. Neymar's laugh was really contagious, and he noticed that when he laughed, his whole face laughed, too, eyes, and even his ears were a bit higher.

"Well, I'm a dog person," James said, laughing.

"Yeah?" Neymar kept laughing, too.

"But really, I don't know what you want to know," James said. "Let's just... talk."

"Oh, okay, then." Neymar smiled. "What was it with you and the other guys during the training? You were laughing so hard," Neymar asked and was smiling the smile he probably didn't know he was smiling.

"I have no idea, man!" James laughed. "We were just telling awkward jokes and making awkward faces at each other during the match."

"Like this?" Neymar made a face so funny James started laughing so hard he got red in the face. 

Neymar was laughing, too, and when James looked at him, there was just something with the way the boy was looking at him...it was weird. But well, James gave himself a promise, no over-thinking.

"Or like this," James pulled another face, and this time it was Neymar who got red like a tomato.

They were making these funny faces the whole way to the Math class.

 

* * *

 

 

James was on his was home. This had been a weird hour. It took him at least five minutes to persuade Neymar that he didn't need to walk him home, that he wanted to make a walk with himself.

Tutoring Neymar wasn't that much of a disaster as he originally thought it would be. The Mohawk boy actually did pay attention the whole hour and he was always asking questions, which, made James glad. That way he knew that the boy was actually thinking. At the end of the hour it seemed like it was clearer for Neymar. An James was glad, too, because he had made a little revision of the last year Math.

On their way out of the school Neymar had asked him if he would want to tutor him, since he was really horrible at Math and he still did feel so lost in all of that Math and Literature combined. James said yes, and he meant it. He was glad he would be tutoring Neymar. It would be good for him, too, and as long as he didn't want to admit it, he slowly started enjoying Neymar's presence.

 


	23. I'm sorry

Hello, beautiful and precious people who have the honor to call themselves a fangirl. I'm here again, after such a long time, and I'm very sorry about what I'm going to write next.

Everyone must "grow up" sometimes. And by that I mean that we enter a new chapter in our lives, and if we want to do that, it is unavoidable that some chapter of our lives will close. One of mine is closing now, and I think you know about which one I'm talking about. This past two months had been really hard for me, and I learned a lot about...stuff. I'm wiser, and I think I found my calling in my life.  
What I want to say is, that if I want to follow that calling, I gotta do lots of stuff, and you know how busy I can get :D I got two part-time jobs, and school is about to start, and I'm gonna apply to UNICEF, too. With all of this and many more it is impossible to keep writing fanfictions, but I won't ever stop writing, I can assure you. Writing is who I am, it's part of who I am, and it is what makes me feel chills from inside my bones. I would like to make it a living, to be completely honest with you.

And, to get my point straight here finally, my opinion is that every story should get a happy ending, and here I am, humbly asking you all, precious, beautiful people who had been bringing huge beams of sunshine into my life through your beautiful comments and endless support and never ending patience, would you like to finish this fanfiction for me?  
My email is herakova.bibka@gmail.com, and everyone who would like to continue this fic, write me and tell me why, and I will pick one of you.  
This has been a hard made decision, since since I can remember I had always been saying I would keep writing fanfictions till I'm a 100-year old lady :D Maybe I'm not gonna keep wiriting fanfictions, but I'm gonna be writing my own stuff.   
Thank you all for this wonderful ride called fanfictions and a life of a fangirl, this made me who I am today, and thank you for being with me through the whole way, without you, it wouldn't be that great as it was. 

\- Bibiana

PS - If any of you ever would need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Just write me, and I'll write back ;)


End file.
